Everything I've Done
by AlphaGirl447
Summary: Brennan is pregnant with Booth's baby, and he has no idea. Now she's facing a pregnancy, a child, and a new life, all on her own. Only Angela knows the truth, and Temperance must learn how to keep her secret from the baby's father. Will he ever find out? Will the star-crossed lovers ever get the happy ending that they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This follows the season 6 story line up until the last few minutes of the last episode.**

 **I hope you all enjoy! If I get good feedback, I'll continue.**

 **~AG13**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan sits on the closed lid of the toilet seat. Holding a little plastic stick in her hands, she sighs and hangs her head between her knees. She's pregnant.

The poor doctor slumps tiredly. Her hands relax, and the little stick falls to the floor. She doesn't pay attention, and covers her face with her hands. Tears prick at her eyes, and for the first time in a while, she doesn't fight them. Her entire body deflates: she's defeated and alone. There's no one there for her, and she's too proud to call someone to her side.

Brennan stands up and walks to her bed. She'll deal with her mess in the morning, but right now she needs to rest her exhausted body. Crawling under the covers, she doesn't even bother to change.

She's woken up roughly by the obnoxious ringing of a cell phone.

"Hello?" Her voice is still laced with sleep.

"Bones, we've got a body in a bowling alley. I'll be at your place in an hour."

Brennan rubs her eyes and drags a hand through her hair. "Yeah alright."

Booth hangs up and Brennan rolls over uncomfortably. As soon as she stands up, a wave of nausea rolls over her. She doubles over, gripping the bed sheets, and breathes deeply. The nausea had started about a week prior and had been getting steadily worse. But she'd been careful to hide the symptoms from everyone at work.

Brennan slowly stands up and readies herself for a crime scene. Drinking mint tea and eating a bland meal, she hopes to diminish the nausea before Booth arrives. Mint helps to calm the stomach, and she had packs of gum all around the apartment. Just as Booth knocks on the door, she pops a piece in her mouth, knowing it will not be the last that she chews today.

* * *

Booth smiles. "Ange really was happy wasn't she?"

Brennan looks at him. Usually she was the one to confirm the emotions of others.

"Yeah she was. Why do you ask it like that Booth?"

Booth sighs slightly. "Hannah called. Apparently she wants to get back together."

The anthropologist looks down at the puddles surrounding them. Her wavered form breezes through each reflection as they walk down the street. If Booth gets together with Hannah, she can never tell him about the pregnancy.

"Why?"

Booth shakes his head. "She's pregnant. And she has no family to help her."

Brennan blinks. This isn't what she was expecting. "What about the father?"

At this, Booth stops and sits down on the steps of an apartment building.

"She was raped by a source while following a story. She called me right after she found out."

Brennan is silent, unsure of what to say. But she takes Booth's hand and squeezes reassuringly. He smiles sadly and pats her hand.

"She can't raise the child overseas and she has no one to live with."

He looks at Brennan, remembering the night they shared together.

"I have to help her Bones. She's got no one else."

"Do you love her?" Temperance cannot look her partner in the eye. She stares down at her feet, eyes tracing every outline of her shoe.

Booth sighs. "No. But I have to help her. At least until the baby comes and she's on her feet."

The doctor looks away, unable to stop the small tears that form. Her child will be without a father, but she just wants Booth to be happy. Her happiness comes after his, it always has. He has to help Hannah, and with her knowledge of him, will probably end up back together with her. He can't be responsible for two children. She won't do that to him. Raising a child alone won't be a problem for her, she's independent and willful. She and her child will be fine.

Having made up her mind, Brennan stands swiftly.

"Listen Booth, I'm not very good with people but I know Hannah will be in good hands with you."

She turns and starts back towards the hospital. Booth climbs off the steps and reaches out to take her hand.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Temperance turns and gently takes her hand from Booth's. "I'm going back to stay with Angela. No doubt she's driving Hodgins crazy by now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She turns away, and Booth doesn't see the hurt in her eyes.

* * *

 **Please review! I have the next chapter written if there is interest**

 **~AG13**


	2. Not Alone

**This takes place a few days after the first chapter. This one was already written; unfortunately, future chapters wont be posted quite as quickly. I hope to update once a week, but life gets in the way. Hope you all enjoy**

 **~AG13**

* * *

Brennan lies on her bed, staring at her stomach. It doesn't look any different, but she knows the immense changes taking place just beneath the skin will change her life forever. Sighing, she turns on her side and curls into a ball. Picking up her phone, she presses speed dial.

Her friend picks up on the first ring.

"Oh my god Brennan get me out of here!"

The scientist laughs. "Ange you've only been out of the hospital for 3 days. Is it really that bad?"

The artist groans. "Hodgins won't let me leave the bed!"

Brennan smiles then grows serious. "Ange if I come pick you up, can we talk?"

Angela hears the note of apprehension in her friend's voice and sits straight up.

"Sure sweetie. Hodgins took Michael for a few hours so I could get some rest. Why don't you come pick me up and we can go back to your place."

Although it's more work, Ange knows that Brennan always feels safer in her own home.

The anthropologist nods. "Okay."

Angela walks in and immediately heads for Brennan's alcohol stash.

"Two reds?"

Whenever they had a serious talk, they each had a glass of red wine. But this time, the scientist shakes her head. Angela narrows her eyes but doesn't question.

Brennan sits on the couch and the artists joins her.

"So sweetie. What's wrong?"

Temperance traces circles on the couch with her finger.

"Ange, I'm pregnant."

The artist calmly leans forward and sets her wine on the coffee table.

Brennan looks at her friend warily. "You're not going to scream?"

"Oh I'm going to; I just didn't want to spill the wine."

Squealing, she lunges forward with a hug that knocks Brennan flat onto the couch.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Brennan smiles and pushes Angela off of her. But she can't hold the smile, and the scientist's face slowly darkens.

Noticing her friend's demeanor, Angela's grin vanishes. She slides closer until she's sitting right next to Brennan.

"Honey... Who's the father?"

Temperance hangs her head. "Boo-"

The artist screams and pulls her friend into a bear hug.

"This is wonderful!"

Brennan pulls out of the hug and smiles sadly. "No. It's not."

With a heavy heart, she recounts her previous conversation with Booth. With each passing moment, Angela's expression grows darker and darker.

Finally, the scientist looks up to meet her friend's dark gaze. "Hannah arrives tomorrow."

Angela stands furiously. "I'm going to kill that man!"

Brennan reaches up desperately and pulls her friend back onto the couch. "No! Angela, this is my decision, not his."

"Brennan, why?! You love him!"

Temperance looks away. "But I don't _need_ him. Hannah needs him."

She finally glances back at her best friend. "And we both know they will get together again. I'm not ruining his happiness. Or Hannah's life."

Angela stands up again, pacing the length of the apartment.

"No. You're going to tell him and you two will be a couple and Hannah will go live on her own once the baby is born."

Brennan shakes her head sadly. "No Ange. I've made up my mind. I will keep this child and raise it alone. Booth has his own life, and I'm not part of it."

Sighing hevaily, Angela sits down and takes the doctor's hand.

"I don't approve of this you know that?"

Temperance nods.

The artist continues. "But you won't be alone...I will be here for every wave of nausea, for every early morning craving, for every aching muscle, and for every bout of tears. You won't be alone Brennan."

The anthropologist smiles through glistening tears. "I love you Ange."

Angela pulls her friend into a much needed hug and rubs her back as she lets herself cry. "I love you too Brennan."

* * *

 **I hope to have chapter three up between now and next weekend, although I make no promises. The first few chapters will follow the first days and weeks of Brennan's pregnancy, but the later ones should progress a little more quickly. As always, I love reviews**

 **~AG13**


	3. Talks

**Wow. You guys should really love me right now. Two chapters in less than 24 hours. Don't get used to it! Not much emotional in this chapter, but this scene had to happen at some time**

 **~AG13**

* * *

A closed door stands in front of her, and the scientist can't work up the courage to knock. Behind the door is the source of her entire problem, and Brennan can't bring herself to face it yet. Turning away, Brennan quickly leaves the building. She won't be solving her issues today.

Hannah stands uncertainly outside her friend's door. So much has changed since they last saw each other, and she doesn't know how to approach the long list of things they have to talk about. Sighing nervously, she raises a hand and knocks.

Brennan looks up and moved towards the door. As she opens it, she expects to see Angela standing on the other side.

"I got the brand you suggested Ange. Though I don't…" The doctor stops abruptly at the sight of her visitor.

"Oh. Uh hi Hannah."

But Hannah isn't looking at her friend. Her gaze lands on the box in Temperance's hands.

"Cenogen Ultra." She mumbles. "That's a…"

Hannah looks up to see Brennan shifting nervously. "You're pregnant?"

Brennan sighs and opens the door.

"Come on in Hannah."

The journalist walks in, scanning the apartment. Temperance gestures towards the couch and the two women sit down.

Hannah crosses her legs and faces her friend, waiting for an explanation.

Brennan sighs, ready to recite her rehearsed speech.

"About two months ago I went to the founding fathers without Booth. I got drunk and ended up in bed with someone." She pauses. "I don't remember his name or even what he looked like. But now I'm pregnant and I have no way of tracking him down."

Hannah stares at her friend thoughtfully.

"Are you going to keep it?"

Brennan nods slowly then turns to look Hannah in the eye.

"Are you?"

The journalist lets out a long slow breath.

"Booth told you huh? Well yeah, I'm going to keep it." She rubs a hand over her belly. "I'm about 8 weeks."

Brennan holds back a small gasp. They must have conceived around the same time. Hannah's baby is due very close to the time of her own. She clears her throat to compose herself.

"So am I."

Hannah smiles sadly. "At first I wasn't sure if I was going to keep this child. It will be a constant reminder of that terrible experience." Hannah shudders visibly. "But this child is also my second chance at happiness."

Brennan nods, gingerly placing a hand over her own stomach. "I know how you feel."

She won't get a relationship with Booth. Not ever. And she knows that now. But this child will be someone who will love her, someone whom she will love. She can be happy.

"This is my second chance as well."

Hannah checks her watch and stands up.

"Seeley will be home soon, I have to get back. We've got a doctor's appointment tonight."

Brennan's heart lurches. She wants it to be her whom Booth comes home to every night. She wants to feel his arms encircle her and keep her warm at night. But her bed is cold each evening, and her apartment is silent when she leaves. And that is her choice. Her wants come after his happiness.

"How- how are you guys doing?"

Hannah smiles. "I think we're okay. We're not a couple, but we're friends"

Temperance's hopes rise just a little.

"You're not together?"

Hannah shakes her head. "I was under the impression that after I left you two would become a couple."

Brennan looks away, embarrassment rising in her cheeks.

"Yeah. Seeley told me you weren't together."

Brennan stands abruptly. She doesn't want to talk about this.

"Well I hope the appointment goes well. I'll see you around Hannah."

"Um, yeah." Reaching out, she grabs the scientist's hand. "We have to get together at some point."

Brennan hesitates. Hut Hannah is still her friend, that will never change. "Of course."

She opens the door and waves goodbye, watching the journalist walk down the hallway.

Shutting herself back inside, she slumps against the door and sighs.

"Why did this all have to happen now?"

"Oh please. Hannah has nothing to do with why you're not telling Booth."

Angela pushes the door open and walks in, handing Brennan a little bag.

She squints at the plastic. "What's this?"

Angela smiles. "Well I figured that since you're two thirds of the way done with the first trimester, and you've officially decided to keep the baby, it was time I gave you your gift."

Brennan tilts her head questioningly as she pulls a small blue onesie out of the bag. It is the same color as the lab coats, with the Jeffersonian logo on the back. The front says "Baby Squint."

Brennan chuckles and grins at her friend. "When did you get this?"

Angela digs through the alcohol cabinet, speaking over her shoulder. "About two years ago."

Blinking, the scientist turns. "What?"

The artist pulls her head out of the cabinet. "I got it when you wanted to use Booth's sperm to get pregnant."

Temperance laughs. "Guess I did that after all huh?" But she quickly grows serious, not really able to joke about her situation yet. Angela walks over and takes the onesie, placing it on the kitchen counter.

"So can I assume that you spoke to Hannah?"

"How did you know that?"

"Oh I watched her leave the building."

Brennan sits, defeated, on the couch. "Yeah we talked. She knows I'm pregnant."

Angela lies on her back on the floor. "You told her?"

Brennan tucks her legs up underneath her and shakes her head. "No. She saw the box of prenatal vitamins."

"So...spill. What did she say?"

Brennan dutifully recounts their entire conversation.

Angela lies in silence, waiting for her friend to finish. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

Brennan furrows her brow. "Why?"

"Well because...never mind."

The scientist traces circles on the couch. "Thanks for being here Ange."

The artist reaches up and squeezes her friend's hand. "I'll always be here sweetie."

Suddenly she sits up and turns to Brennan with a glint in her eye. "Now we need to talk about your next ultrasound."

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Although, this weekend is hectic so it won't be in the immediate future. Hope this chapter will tide you over until then. As always, I love reviews!**

 **~AG13**


	4. Moment

**I have to say, the google docs app is a wonderful thing. I worked on this chapter through out a family event and everyone just thought I was a normal, texting-obsessed teenager. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this week, but I make no promises.**

 **~AG13**

* * *

Temperance Brennan sits quietly in her office, filling out the dozens of forms lying in front of her.

"Hey Bones."

The scientist jumps, dropping her pen. Turning her head, she glares at her partner.

"Don't sneak up on me like that."

Booth just grins. "Did I scare you?"

"Wha- No. Being surprised and scared are completely different reactions."

He walks up to her desk and winks.

"Alright. But we both know better."

Smiling, Brennan rolls her eyes and picks up her pen.

"Aw no Bones. You can work on the paperwork tomorrow. Come on, I'll drive."

"What? Where are we going?"

Booth quints at her. "Um, The Founding Fathers?"

Temperance pauses, weighing her options. She can go out with him and get an alcohol free drink, or she can stay in. He doesn't know yet, and she wants to tell him when she tells everyone else. But this is also their first case together in weeks. She's been assigning interns to work directly with him, claiming "field experience." She can't avoid him forever.

Sighing slightly, she stands up and grabs her coat.

"Right."

Booth grins and places his hand in its usual place, right on the small of her back. A shiver runs up the anthropologist's spine and she welcomes the comforting touch.

* * *

Booth flags the bartender. "Can we get the usual?"

Brennan looks up, making eye contact with the server. "Um I'll actually have a Coke please."

Booth looks at his partner questioningly.

"You don't want a glass of red wine? You always have alcohol after a case."

Temperance traces her finger over imperfections in the counter top. It's become a habit when she's stressed or nervous. She has to tell him at some point, and now seems as good a time as any. But she's nervous; will he believe her lies? Will he still want to work with her? She takes a deep breath and looks up, making eye contact with her partner.

"I'm pregnant Booth."

His face is completely still, showing no emotion at all. But then, ever so slowly, a smile begins to spread across his face.

But Brennan doesn't return the expression of happiness. She turns away and stares at the counter. Does she really want to do this? Can't she have a life with Booth if he and Hannah aren't together? No. She only wants him to be happy, and he has that with Hannah. Tears burn at the corners of her eyes. Wiping them away, she curses silently.

"It's not yours Booth."

He's silent, staring at her and processing her words.

"It's no- wha- who?"

His voice is soft and defeated. Brennan tilts her head. He almost sounds...disappointed? Could he really want a child with her? Could they be together? Temperance shakes her head, dismissing the thought. She's protecting him. Happiness is all she wants for the man...for the man she...for the man she loves.

"The doctor says I was pregnant before we…"

She stutters, unable to finish the sentence. Suddenly, she's no longer sitting at the bar.

 _Temperance buries her face in his muscular chest, shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Wrapping his arms around her, Booth holds her tightly. The pressure and comfort slowly calms her, and she lies quietly, enjoying his closeness._

 _She breathes in his scent, memorizing every detail of this moment. His warmth washes over her, and as Booth tilts his head to kiss her temple, she turns her head to meet his lips with her own. There's a moment of surprise as they both realize what she's just done. But then they melt into one another, finding comfort in the touch of someone they love. Brennan begins to lift his shirt and run her nails over his well-defined muscles. The agent breaks the kiss and looks into his partners bright blue eyes._

" _Bones…"_

 _The scientist leans forward and cuts him off with a kiss._

" _Booth…" She purrs quietly. She slides his shirt off in one smooth movement and the two fall together: two bodies trying to become one._

 _Brennan's eyes snap open, darting around the room. Booth's arm is draped over her shoulder, and her clothes are scattered around his bed. She carefully crawls out of the bed and is gone when he wakes up. There is no trace that she was ever in the house._

Booth's voice snaps Temperance from her memories.

"If I'm not the father...who is?"

Brennan's body shakes and she places her hands in her lap to try to steady herself.

"A one night stand." She pauses, trying to gauge his reaction. "I don't remember his name or what he looked like."

Booth blinks and narrows his eyes. "When the hell did you have a one night stand?"

Brennan sighs, reciting her practices speech. "After the deaf girl case. I just wanted comfort..."

The agent sighs and reaches over, taking his partner's hand.

"Bones why didn't you just talk to me?"

Brennan's heart lurches. She wasn't expecting this question when she came up with her lie.

"I uh...I went to the bar, and a guy came up to me, and in a moment of intoxication we went home together."

Booth knits his brow. "And you have no idea who this guy is?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No. I'll be fine. I'm wealthy enough to raise the child alone."

Booth squeezes her hand and tilts up her chin to meet his gaze.

"No Bones. I might not be the father, but you won't be alone."

He cups her chin in his hand and leans in.

"I'll be here for you."

Brennan smiles sadly. "Thanks Booth."

The agent leans in further, but Temperance pulls back and looks away. "No. Booth..."

He retreats, seeing the fear and apprehension in her eyes.

"Alright. But hey, hey look at me."

Brennan looks up, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You won't have to do this alone."

The anthropologist stubbornly wipes away the tears and smiles. "Thanks Booth..."

He pulls her into a hug, holding tightly. She squeezes back, burying her face in his shoulder. She inhales his scent, trying to call herself back to their moment together. Trying to live a life with him, if only for a moment.

* * *

 **As always, I love reviews. Let me know what you thought!**

 **~AG13**


	5. Realization

**Two chapters tonight yay! I'll post the second in about an hour. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **~AG13**

* * *

The partners sit silently on the couch, waiting for the psychologist to make the first move.

Sweets squints at the two people sitting in front of him.

"You look different Dr. Brennan."

He can't quite place his finger on it, but the doctor just seems off. Is it her makeup? Her hair?

"I'm pregnant." Temperance says, nonchalantly. She doesn't want Sweets to make a huge deal and ask dozens of questions.

The psychologist blinks, taking a second to process the unexpected news.

"Oh! How- um how far along are you?"

"12 weeks."

Glancing at Booth, the psychologist's mind whirls a mile a minute.

"Who's the- um…"

Brennan glares at him, daring him to say more.

"Not that it's any of your business. But this fetus is the product of a one night stand."

Sweets narrows his eyes. She's not telling the truth. His gaze flicks between all the telltale signs of lying. Her cheeks are slightly flushed, her breathing is quick, and she's not making eye contact.

Brennan's heart skips a beat. She knows the kid is studying her; Booth always calls him a human lie detector test. She shifts in her seat.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sweets opens his mouth to ask her for the truth, but Booth cuts him off.

"Sweets. She said she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Alright... When did you find out?"

Booth opens his mouth to speak, but Brennan interrupts. "I told him last night."

Sweets narrows his eyes, still trying to ferret out her truth.

"When are you going to tell the rest of the lab?"

Brennan crosses her legs and fold her hands in her lap. "Soon. Now that I'm past the first trimester, my chances of miscarriage are significantly lower."

Sweets nods. "Is the fath-"

"Sweets! She doesn't want to talk about it!"

Temperance shoots Booth a grateful glance as the agent checks his watch. He still has plenty of time, but she's uncomfortable. She needs an escape; she can't face her demons with other people watching. And he's got someone to talk to.

"Well I have to go pick up Parker for the weekend-"

The psychologist heaves a sigh. "Agent Booth, why must you do this every time? Our session isn't over yet!"

The agent fakes an apologetic smile.

"Sorry sweets, but my son takes priority over a shrink meeting. You comin Bones?"

"No. I've got some paperwork to pick up from Caroline. I'll get a cab home."

He needs to get her out of there. She's embarrassed, even if she won't admit it. What else can he do to get her to leave?

Booth thinks quickly. "Alright well I'll walk with you."

The two exit, leaving a very confused Sweets behind. Brennan lied about the father. But why? Sweets props his head up and stares off into space.

Suddenly, his door swings open and a very angry Dr. Brennan walks in.

"Look, I don't know what you think you saw, but my life is my life. Keep your nose out of it. Understand?"

Sweets nods timidly. "Uh…"

He is more scared of the woman than he likes to admit. Brennan shoots him a look then turns on her heel and leaves the office.

Closing the door behind her, she slumps against it, losing the fire she had so confidently portrayed. She knows she can't keep a secret from him, but she hopes he got the message.

Sweets sits back in the chair, staring at the closed door.

"It's Booth." He mumbles slowly.

His eyes widen. "Booth is the father."

* * *

 **Yep. Sweets knows. But what of our poor agent? And his scientist partner? Will the truth ever be revealed? Well, you'll find out.** **The next chapter should be up in about an hour.** **As always, I love reviews.**

 **~AG13**


	6. Truth

Booth leaves the FBI building and sits in his car, parked at the side of the road. Pulling out his phone, he hesitantly dials a number. The woman picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Booth."

The agent sighs. "Angela. Are you busy?"

Angela glances over at Hodgins. He smiles and nods, knowing she is asking permission to leave.

"Naw we're not busy. We just got Michael down to bed, we've got about two hours before he's up again. What's up? We got a body?"

Booth shakes his head. "No. Listen, can you meet me at the royal dinner in 15?"

Angela narrows her eyes. "Sure..."

Booth sits uncomfortably at their usual table. He scrolls through his phone, passing time. Angela walks up behind him and pulls out the chair across the table. The agent nods silently, and they order.

He picks at his food, shifting things around on his plate. He has yet to eat a single bite.

"It's mine isn't it"

Angela sighs, not surprised at his perceptiveness. "Yeah. You're the father."

Booth nods, just confirming what he already knows. "Why didn't she tell me?"

The artist speaks softly. "She claims that she wants you to be happy with Hannah."

Booth knits his brow. "But I'm not with Hannah, I'm just helping her."

"I know that, and you know that, but Brennan is using Hannah as an excuse because she's scared."

Booth nods, understanding his partner and her thoughts. She is so rational and logical, and yet her fears drive her to create excuses for her to hide away. But what is she afraid of? She had said on multiple occasions that she loved him. At least, she implied her feelings.

"Yeah. But she wanted to be with me, she made that very clear."

The artist shakes her head. "But she wasn't ready for a child, at least not a child involving you. She's absolutely terrified that you won't want to be with her, that you'll abandon her. So she's decided not to risk the rejection and instead hide from her life."

Booth stares off thoughtfully. "I shouldn't tell her that I know."

"No you shouldn't. Be there for her, support her, let her open up to you. Once she's comfortable revealing herself to you, then tell her."

"I love her Angela. I want a life with her, I want a child with her."

"You just need to give her the gradualism and time that she needs to let herself go."

Booth hangs his head slightly. "I know."

Angela reaches over and places a hand on top of his. "She'll come around."

"Right. Listen I gotta go pick up Parker. I'll see you at the lab." Booth places some bills on the table and leaves.

Angela watches him go and sighs, propping her head up with her hand. Will Brennan come around? Will she ever stop lying and protecting herself? Booth is completely torn up because he wants nothing more than to be with her, but she's not ready. He is going to live in agony to allow the scientist to feel comfortable and safe. Angela just hopes it doesn't take too long, Brennan deserves to be happy.

Standing, the artist pays the bill and leaves, heading for her friend's apartment. Temperance is going to need someone, even if she won't admit it.

* * *

 **So the truth us out. Booth knows it's his kid. But will Brennan actually give him a chance? Will Hannah complicate things? Will our star-crossed lovers ever get the ending they deserve? Wait and see...**

 **I love reviews!**

 **~AG13**


	7. First Steps

**You guys should totally love me right now, three chapters in one day. At this rate, I'll never get anything done in my life. Anyway, many of you reviewed and mentioned Hannah. So I finished this chapter so your questions could be answered. I hope you like the direction I took it.**

 **~AG13**

* * *

Hannah rings the doorbell, standing nervously outside the closed door. Temperance opens the door, surprised to see her friend.

"Hannah. Come in."

The blonde walks in and sits on the couch, indicating for the scientist to join her.

"We need to talk."

The doctor hesitates then joins Hannah on the couch. "What about?"

"Why aren't you together with Seeley?"

Brennan is taken back, and she stays silent for a moment. She absentmindedly runs a hand over her small bump.

"I have my life and he has his. You-"

Hannah cuts her off. "It has nothing to do with me. And you know that. Somewhere deep inside, you know that."

Brennan turns away, wanting nothing more than to leave the conversation. "But he-"

Hannah shakes her head. "We are not together. He misunderstood my first request. I do not want to be a couple, I just needed a place to stay until I can get on my feet."

Brennan can't look her friend in the eye. "He's happy, I will not ruin that."

Hannah's eyes widen. "You think he's happy? He's miserable! He hasn't been truly happy since he found out that you're pregnant!"

Temperance's head snaps up. "What?"

Hannah laughs. "He wants a life with you, he wants this child to be his!"

The scientist draws in a small breath and begins to trace circles on the couch. Hannah, the constant journalist studies her friend. She looks her up and down, suddenly coming to a realization. It's Booth's baby. And she hasn't told him. Her voice softens, realizing the extent of Brennan's fear.

"That's all he wants. He's supporting me because he's a good friend, but neither of us wants a relationship Temperance. He wants that with you."

The anthropologist is silent, unsure of what to say.

Hannah continues. "But he knows you. He knows how fearful you are of relationships, and he will not make the first move again. He's waiting for you to be comfortable enough to open up to him. You need to let down a little guard, like you have before."

Brennan laughs nervously, remembering Angela's rant after she had gone home from Sweet's office. "You're the second person to give me that advice this week."

Hannah nods. "Then you know we're right. Take a chance Temperance. Let him support you, slowly let yourself go. You'll be so much happier."

The scientist finally looks up. "You-you really think that?"

The journalist reaches over and takes her friend's hand. "Absolutely."

Temperance stares into the big blue eyes that are studying her. She rivals the stare with an equal one of her own. Finally, she looks away and stands up.

"I need to get back to the lab."

Hannah smiles, knowing Brennan needs to process the information in her own way.

"Alright. Just know that I will be out of Booth's life once I can support myself. I will be repaying him for his kindness. And I am so excited for you two to finally get together. Reach out Temperance. Take the first step."

Brennan nods and opens the door, signaling the end of the conversation. Hannah graciously leaves, giving her friend the space she needs.

Once the blonde is gone, Brennan hurriedly slips her shoes on and grabs her lab coat. She needs to lose herself in her work.

Brennan stands over the light table, looking at but not seeing the bones. She is too absorbed in her own thoughts to really focus, but every now and then, an imperceptible abnormality catches her eye. So she keeps pouring over the bones, dealing with her emotions as she always has.

Her mind whirls with thoughts of Booth, herself, and their child. Should she tell him who the father is? If he isn't with Hannah, could he really want to be with her? How could he want a child? He already has one child out of wedlock, and Brennan would be giving him another. No, she shouldn't tell him. She should stick to her story, and let him live his life.

But what if he does really want a relationship? Could they be happy? If he does really want to be with her like Hannah claimed, shouldn't she at least try? Is she even capable of the kind of love that Booth requires? Is she capable of the love that a child requires?

The anthropologist turns away from the bones, tears pricking at her eyes. Ripping off her gloves, she hurries out of the bone room. It's only dinner time, and the lab still retains its hold on some of the scientists and interns. Brennan turns and walks towards the exhibits of the museum.

She wanders through the deserted hallways of the public areas. Staring at mummies, cave drawings, and fossils, she allows her mind to wander. If she did have a life with him, what would it look like? Would they wake up together every morning and make breakfast for their child? Would they fall asleep in each other's arms each night? Would he be there to wake her from every nightmare?

Temperance sits silently on the great oak staircase and wipes away a few stray tears. She is being ridiculous; her situation is not worth crying over. Cursing the hormones, she takes a moment to compose herself. Sniffing and breathing deeply, she works up the courage to take her phone out of her pocket. Before she can lose her bravery, she presses his speed dial.

"Booth." He picks up the phone without looking at it, expecting another body. But instead, his partner's crystal voice rings through.

"Hey. Did I interrupt something?" Brennan is stalling, and she knows it.

"Oh no Bones. Not at all. What's up?"

The anthropologist hesitates, building herself up. "I'm having some pretty bad heartburn and all I seem to want to eat is your grilled cheese. Can you come over?"

A huge grin spreads across Booth's face and Hannah covers a small smile. She knows what Temperance is doing.

"Yeah Bones. I'll be right over."

The doctor sighs in relief. "Okay, I'm just leaving the lab. Meet me at my place in fifteen minutes?"

Booth nods. "Yeah. I'll see you then."

Brennan smiles and hangs up, heading for her car.

Booth tucks his phone back into his pocket and looks over at Hannah, still grinning.

"That was Bones, she wants me to come over…"

Hannah beams. "Say no more. Go. Have fun." She winks playfully and sends a blushing Booth out the door.

The journalist turns back to the apartment and sits on the couch with her legs tucked under her.

"Good for you Temperance. You won't regret taking that first step."

* * *

 **See? It was never my intention to make Hannah the antagonist. She's genuinely a good character and I wanted to portray that. I hope you all will give her a chance.**

 **Review, let me know what you think of Hannah**

 **~AG13**


	8. Unknown

**Hey guys! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. This chapter has been mostly written all week, I just needed to find the time to put on the finishing touches. I'm a little uncertain about when I'll be able to publish the next one, but I'll try to get it up before Christmas. But, as always, I can make no promises. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

 **~AG13**

* * *

Oliver looks his teacher up at down, eyes settling on her hips.

"I never want children, but the general socially acceptable phrase in this instance is 'congratulations'."

Brennan only nods, focusing on the remains. "Thank you."

Cam stares at Oliver. "How in the world could you tell she was pregnant?"

Oliver knits his brow. "I thought it was obvious. Her ilium and pelv-"

Cam holds up a hand. "Forget I asked."

The intern shrugs and turns back to the bones. Starting at the skull, he notes observations as he moves down the skeleton.

"Female, approximately 15-17 years of age. High nasal ridges indicate Caucasian, and superior dental work suggests someone with money."

He lingers at the pelvis, cocking his head and studying the broken bones.

"Despite the condition of these bones, the subtle widening suggest that she was-"

"Pregnant." Temperance cuts him off. "Approximately 15 weeks."

She placed a hand lightly on her protruding bump.

Oliver stares at her pelvis for a moment. "I'd say you're between 13 and 15 weeks."

Brennan removes her hand and turns brusquely back to the remains.

"About 14 weeks, yes."

Angela walks up into the platform, interrupting the anthropologist's thoughts.

"I've got a match through the dmv."

She turns to a computer screen and pulls up the file. "Kayla Grace. She was only 16 years old. I'm going to go through her social media, see if I can dig up any suspects."

She turns to leave, but notices Brennan's misty, far-off look.

The artist reaches out and grabs her friend's hand. Pulling her aside, Angela speaks softly.

"Booth just left a message on your cell phone. He asked if you wanted him to come over tonight. What's that about?"

Her eyes shine with mischief and Brennan blushes.

"It's nothing I've just been asking him to come over and make his grilled cheese. He only comes over about twice a week."

Angela groans quietly.

"Come on sweetie! Make the first move!"

The scientist stiffens and turns back to her intern.

"Mr. Wells I trust you can finish the cursory examination and clean the bones on your own?"

The intern looks up, startled.

"Obviously Dr. Brennan. Where are you going?"

The anthropologist glances at Angela nervously.

"I have an appointment I need to get to."

The artist knows her friend doesn't have a doctor's appointment, but let's her go anyway. Whatever she's doing, she wants secrecy.

* * *

"It's been a long time Dr. Brennan."

Temperance looks up, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Zack."

He walks in and sits at the metal table across from his mentor. Brennan slides a small picture across the table. Zack picks it up and studies the sonogram. He knits his brow and glances at his teacher.

"I don't know what this means."

The anthropologist sighs. "I'm pregnant Zach. 14 weeks."

He nods and puts the picture down.

"What are you going to do?"

Brennan rests her head in her hand.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to tell the father?"

The doctor looks away. "I lied to him. I said it wasn't his child. And I don't know if that was the right choice."

Zach narrows his eyes. "I don't understand."

Temperance nods, she hadn't at first either.

"It's Schrodinger's cat. I can't tell him because I don't what he'll think, and I can't know what he'll think until I tell him."

"Now that I understand."

Brennan covers her face. "What do I do Zach?"

Zach pauses, thinking his way through her problems. Looking compassionately at his teacher, he reaches over and takes her hands from her face. Tears shine in her eyes and Zach lets go quickly.

She wipes them away, embarrassed.

"I apologize. I'm experiencing some emotional fluctuations due to hormones secreted during pregnancy."

"It's alright Dr. Brennan."

Temperance covers her face again, too mortified to face her pupil.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Zach considers her question for a moment, trying to construct a helpful response.

"Do you have romantic feelings for the father?"

The doctor hesitates, uncovering her face and crossing her arms on the table.

"It's Booth. Booth is the father. And I don't know how I feel."

He stays silent, giving his teacher the opportunity to explain.

"I- I thought I wanted to be with him. But then I got pregnant, and Hannah came back."

She pauses, composing herself.

"Angela says I'm afraid. But what do I have to be afraid of? Booth can't hurt me."

"That's not true. If you have feelings for him, then his opinion could cause you great pain."

Brennan looks away, not wanting to acknowledge her swirling emotions.

"I... emotions are hard for me. I don't always know how I feel."

Zach considers this.

"But _he_ does."

Temperance finally looks her student in the eye.

"From what I've observed Dr. Brennan, he knows your emotions better than you do. Logically, you have no reason not to trust him."

Brennan nods, comforted by his reason.

"You are making sense."

She laughs, wiping away a tear.

"Thanks Zach."

"You're welcome Dr. Brennan."

She stands up and embraces him tightly. Hesitating for just a moment, Zach is surprised by the act of compassion. But ever so slowly, he returns the hug and rests his head on her shoulder.

"I miss you guys. I'm nostalgic for the times I worked at the Jeffersonian."

Temperance releases him and steps back.

"We miss you too Zach. It would be wonderful to have you in our lives again."

She rubs a hand over her stomach and smiles. The two anthropologists stand for a moment, speaking volumes into empty air. But their reverie is shattered when a guard bangs on the door.

Zach breaks the stare and extends a gloved hand.

"Until next time."

Brennan smiles sadly, stubbornly blinking away tears.

"Until next time."

She gathers up the pictures and leaves the metal room, only looking back once. Zach catches her eye and nods. The two part ways, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

 **I've always wanted to see Zach return to the real show; I always found him so adorably frustrating. So naturally, I wrote him into my own story. And as I'm sure you've noticed by now, Brennan needs someone to confide in who's going to speak to her logically, in a way she understands. Our lovable geek might make a return later in the story, guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **~AG13**


	9. Christmas

**I'm sorry this took so long. A lot has happened in my life, and I just couldn't bring myself to write. When I finally sat down to the computer, this chapter took a lot of inspiration from my current situation and how my holidays went. As a result, this chapter isn't the happiest, but the next one should be. I have no idea when I'll be able to update next, but I'm not stopping the story.**

 **~AG13**

* * *

"Well Dr. Brennan, even though you're only 17 weeks, since this is a 3D ultrasound, I can tell you for certain the gender of the baby. Do you want to know?"

The scientist hesitates, unsure of her answer. The whole experience doesn't feel real yet, and knowing the gender will bring reality to light. But she wants this child, she wants this life. Taking a deep breath, she lifts her shirt to reveal the small bump.

"Yes."

The doctor nods and runs the wand over her stomach. There is a moment of agonizing silence before she turns from the machine.

"It's a girl."

Angela gasps and squeezes her friend's hand.

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful!"

The scientist's eyes are glued to the screen, and she absentmindedly traces circles on the bed.

"A girl."

Angela squeals. "You have a daughter!"

Brennan stays silent. She can't quite process the information yet, but her little world comes crashing down around her. She's a mother. She has a daughter. She's no longer living a life for just herself; someone else depends on her completely. That terrifies the scientist, and as soon as the technician removes the wand, she wipes off her stomach and sits up.

"Are we done?"

The nurse hesitates, taken aback by her abrupt attitude. "Um yes Dr. Brennan. You can schedule your next appointment with the woman at the front desk."

The scientist stands abruptly and walks out. Angela thanks the nurse and hurries after her friend, finally catching up to her in the parking lot.

"Hey sweetie. Are you ok?"

Brennan nods and gets into the car. "I just want to go home Ange. I'm tired."

The artist climbs into the driver's seat, knowing better than to pry. "Alright honey."

As the two women enter the apartment, silence surrounds them; neither wants to break the suffocating hold.

Before turning to leave, Angela takes her friend's hand and forces their eyes to meet.

"I know you're scared Brennan. That's obvious. But just remember that you're leaving in three days. You'll have support and love and family. Everything is going to be fine."

Brennan smiles. "Thanks Ange. I'll see you when I get back. Merry Christmas."

The friends hug, conveying more in their embrace than could ever be told in words.

Brennan sits silently on the couch, hugging her legs to her chest. The bulge in her stomach presses against her thighs, and she is painfully aware that she's no longer alone. Staring out the window at the softly falling snow, the scientist loses herself in her thoughts. Memories of years long past flood her mind. Christmases fly through her thoughts, like a flip book painting a story. But she lands on that first Christmas. That first holiday season spent alone. Brennan tightens the hold on her legs and buries her face in her knees.

 _A beautiful young woman sits in the library alone. Her auburn hair falls softly around her face as she hunches over a book. But she isn't reading the advanced anatomy information. Instead, a small picture is clutched tightly between her fingers. A smiling, happy family sits on a blanket, eating lunch. The young woman puts the picture down and covers her tear stricken face. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder and whips her head around. Three years in the foster system has left her untrusting and wary._

 _But it's only the librarian, holding something behind her back._

" _Hello Temperance, why are you still here?"_

 _The student turns away. "I have nowhere to go. You know that."_

 _The old woman nods sadly. Her loving eyes trace over every defeated detail of the girl's body. She shakes her head, having never seen a college student so broken._

" _I brought you something."_

 _Temperance looks up at the little red stocking being handed to her. She smiles through her tears._

" _Thank you."_

 _The old woman nods and turns to leave._

" _Merry Christmas Temperance."_

 _The young student makes eye contact, something she does very rarely._

" _Merry Christmas."_

 _Once the librarian is gone, Temperance carefully removes items from the stocking. There's a gift card to the bookstore, new pencils and pens, a tin of hard candy. She removes item after item from the stocking, suddenly transported back to the years of holidays with her family. And the very bottom is a folded paper and key. It's her approved application for a job at the library and the key to the front door. Temperance grins widely and leaps from her chair._

" _Mom! Thank you so…"_

 _Her voice trails off as she realizes where she is. There is no Christmas. Her parents are gone, her brother is nowhere to be found. The fire isn't cracking, and they aren't sitting around a huge tree. Her voice echoes off the huge marble ceiling and bounces around the deserted library. Temperance sinks back into her chair, realizing how alone she is. The student buries her face in her arms and allows herself to cry._

Tears burn at the corners of her eyes, but Brennan refuses to let them fall. Logically, this memory shouldn't haunt her. Rationally, she shouldn't be so affected by spending another Christmas alone. But this year, she can't fly off to another country and escape the painful reminders. No, she's trapped in her life, sitting alone on Christmas morning. Everyone believes her to be in North Carolina with Russ and Max. But she was unable to leave at the last minute. She stayed and is too proud to call someone to her side.

Lifting her head, Brennan stares at the little tree that Booth had set up for her. He had taken Parker out and they had cut her a tree. All three of them decorated it together, the anthropologist giving in to Booth's traditions. But the lights and ornaments twinkle tauntingly in the dim light. There are no gifts under the tree, no family surrounding her, and no one to call her own. Temperance lets her head fall, shoulders shaking with silent tears.

There's a small rustle at her door, but Brennan ignores it. The neighbors often leave her a nice card, along with everyone else in the building. But then a soft voice forces her to lift her head.

"Bones?"

The woman quickly wipes her eyes and sits up properly.

"Booth." Her voice wavers, plagued by despair. "What are you doing here?"

The agent looks her over, noting the tears still shining on her cheeks.

"Your door was open. I wanted to put your gift under the tree for when you returned."

He hesitates, wondering how much he should tell her.

"I wanted you to have a real Christmas Bones."

Brennan turns away, tucking her legs underneath her.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth walks into the apartment, carefully closing the door.

"It's Christmas Eve, why aren't you with Max?"

The scientist runs her finger over the couch.

"I couldn't." She hesitates. "It...makes no logical sense, but I just couldn't."

Booth nods quietly and sits down beside her. "What do you want?"

Temperance hesitates, unsure of her next move. She doesn't know what she wants, or how she wants to be comforted. All she knows is that the man sitting next to her is the only person she truly needs by her side.

The agent wraps an arm around his partner and lets her lean against his body. "I know what you want. You want to not be alone. But that is all you've known for years."

Brennan shifts so she is leaning her entire weight against him. Placing a hesitant hand over his, she guides his fingers over her small belly.

"It's a girl."

Booth grins widely, gingerly rubbing her stomach. "Bones that's wonderful!"

She closes her eyes, silently willing Booth to continue the rubbing. He does, and lets her drift off in his arms.

When she finally opens her eyes, it's after midnight and Booth is smiling down at her.

"Merry Christmas Bones."

Brennan blinks up at him, her heart beating wildly. She is overly aware of their closeness, but doesn't pull away. In the corner of her eye, she sees the little tree. But the lights no longer seem to tease her; they shine brightly, happily. The scientist closes her eyes and before she can analyze what she's doing, she leans in. Her lips meet Booth's and his warmth washes over her. They kiss gingerly, enjoying the simplicity of the touch. Brennan is the one to break the seal. She pulls back just slightly, her piercing eyes meeting Booth's. Both are silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Booth finally speaks.

"What do you want Bones?"

She knows what he means. He needs to know how far she wants this to go. And she so desperately wants to know herself. But it's too much, she's overwhelmed even considering the idea. It terrifies her. So she gives him as much as she can.

"I want you to stay Booth."

* * *

 **Like I said, most of this chapter isn't very happy, and I'm glad this is finally up. I hope you all enjoy, please review**

 **~AG13**


	10. New Year's

**Hey readers, just as I promised, this is a happier chapter. And there's a little surprise for you all too. I apologize for how long the last chapter took, but I'm sure you'll like this one. Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **~AG13**

* * *

Brennan stands in front of the mirror, running her hands over her belly.

"18 weeks. You're really starting to show now."

The scientist turns her head to see Booth standing behind her. "That's preposterous. I've had a larger abdomen for weeks."

Booth just smiles and slides his shirt over his head. "But to the rest of the world, it was mostly hidden underneath your clothes."

Booth slips on his pants and walks up behind her, softly massaging her neck. "That shirt looks beautiful on you."

Brennan smiles and turns around to face the agent. She leans in, and Booth closes the distance. The kiss lasts only a few seconds before Booth pulls away.

"What are we Bones?"

Brennan's piercing blue eyes flick between his chocolate brown ones.

"You've spent several nights here this week, and we have kissed multiple times. I think it's obvious what we are Booth."

Booth hold his scientist at arm's length. "Is this what you want Bones?"

Her breath catches in her throat. He had asked her the same question the week before, and she still can't give him an answer. She's still afraid of what he's offering. Even though she won't acknowledge the feeling, their every touch sparks a little of that instinctual fear. This won't be a causal relationship, and the closer they become, the more it will hurt when they part. But she wants this, she has for years. So the anthropologist steadies her racing heart and takes a breath. She can't give him the answer he wants, but she can try.

"I want you to stay Booth."

The agent's heart sinks just a little, but he knows that is all she can give him. So he smiles and leans in for another kiss, but Brennan pulls away laughing.

"Come on Booth. We'll be late for Angela's."

He groans. "Do we have to go?"

Temperance grins as she runs a brush through her auburn hair.

"Yes we do. She invited me for a New Year's Eve party and I'm taking you with me. Although I don't understand the significance of this day, and I won't be able to drink alcohol, I agreed to attend."

Booth moans then slowly smiles. "I know how I want to tell everyone that we're together."

Brennan narrows her eyes skeptically. "You want to tell them now?"

Booth saunters forward and runs his hands down onto her hips. "I want to kiss you at midnight."

Brennan smiles mischievously. "I think that can be arranged."

Booth raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you would have refused."

The scientist shakes her head. "A kiss at midnight on new year's Eve is a cultural norm. I can appreciate the tradition."

The agent grins and pulls her close. "Shut up Bones."

* * *

Brennan stands outside her friend's house and knocks on the oak door. Booth stands beside her, itching to hold her hand but sticking to their plan. Angela flings open the door and squeals, grabbing her friend in a hug.

"I didn't think you would come!"

Brennan knits her brow. "But I said I would."

Angela just grins. "Yes I know sweetie."

She gestures them into the house and closes the door.

"Cam and Arastoo are already here. The others will arrive soon."

Booth looks around the huge house and notices the distinct absence of crying. "Where's Michael?"

"Angie's dad took him for the day. We slept for hours so we could host everyone tonight."

Hodgins emerges from the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.

Booth glares skeptically at the entomologist. "I'm not eating whatever you cooked bug boy."

Brennan lightly slaps his arm.

"Booth! Be polite!"

Angela laughs. "I'm glad to see you guys seem to be happier."

Booth and Hodgins quickly exit as the artist pulls a blushing Brennan into the kitchen.

"Sweetie how was Christmas with your dad?"

The scientist laughs slightly.

"I didn't go."

"Huh?"

"At the last minute, I just couldn't go. I don't know why." She lies. She knows exactly what set off her fear, but it's not the right time to share with Angela.

"Do they know about the baby?"

"Yeah I told them a while ago."

Angela narrows her eyes. "Then why didn't you go?"

"I-I don't know. I just...I would have been so out of place."

The artist reaches over and takes her friend's hand. "You're not used to spending Christmas with anyone."

Brennan shakes her head. "No. I'm not. This was my first Christmas in the country since the valley fever lockdown."

Angela nods knowingly. "Honey you don't have to be afraid to be with people. I know you've always been on your own, but you'll never be alone again. That little bump you've got is just the beginning."

The scientist is silent. Angela always seems able to dissect her motives, fears, and hopes even better than she herself can. Can she sense that she's not telling the truth? But everything worked out, and now she has what she's always wanted. The artist's eyes search Brennan's face and the anthropologist quickly stands.

"I'm fine Ange. I don't want to talk about it." She hurries from the kitchen to join the others in the family room.

Angela sighs, shaking her head in exasperation. Will her friend ever learn? Will she ever realize whom she belongs with?

* * *

The huge flat screen T.V. shows the lowering ball in explosive color. As everyone else counts down, shouting and laughing, Booth turns to Brennan. They stand alone at the back of the group.

"You ready?"

The scientist turns nervously from the T.V. She isn't sure if she's ready for everyone to know yet. She's not certain if she wants to let Booth into her life yet. But as her eyes make contact with her agent's, all her fears melt away. His cocky smile adorns his face and those chocolate brown eyes of his sparkle from the reflections of the T.V. Brennan grins, the smile making her eyes twinkle.

"5...4...3…" The group shouts, staring at the live footage of Times Square.

Brennan reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck. "Ready."

"...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouts and laughs loudly.

Booth gently presses his lips to his scientist's and encircles her waist in his arms. Temperance kisses back passionately, allowing her every hesitation to disappear.

CRASH

Angela's squeal is cut off by the shatter of glass on hardwood. But no one picks up the broken champagne glass, they all stare open mouthed at the Lab sweethearts. But not even this breaks their contact. After a moment of complete silence, Booth pulls away, resting his forehead on Brennan's.

"I love you." He murmurs quietly.

Brennan's heart skips a beat. She is thrown completely off guard by his statement. But before she has to make a choice, a familiar fluttering turns in her abdomen.

Grinning, she takes one of Booth's hands from her waist and places it on her belly. She positions his fingers so that he can feel the light tapping as well. A huge grin spreads across his face, lighting up his eyes.

"Is that her?!"

Brennan nods, smiling widely. She gestures to Angela who practically sprints across the room. Taking her friend's hand, she guides it across her belly until Angela gasps.

"Oh my god I feel her!" Angela breaks the contact and crushes the anthropologist in a hug, knocking Booth out of the way.

Booth laughs and turns to the group. All the squints stare at him open mouthed. Only sweets don't seem surprised. He flashes the agent a bemused smile and releases Daisy's hand. Everyone rushes forward to congratulate the couple and feel the baby. Brennan accepts the attention gracefully, knowing her friends are happy for her. But Booth stands uncomfortably in the midst of the crowd. As soon as their friends separate, he escapes the little circle. Angela seizes the opportunity to whisk Brennan into private.

"Sweetie that was amazing! When did you first feel her move?!"

Brennan hesitates, contemplating her answer. She really doesn't want Angie to get overly

supportive.

"Um well looking back on it, I've felt the fluttering for a little while. But it was a few days before Christmas before they really became noticeable. That's when I realized it was her moving."

Angela grins from ear to ear. "That's wonderful! I've never felt quickening* from the outside. I remember when I first felt Michael move, it was amazing! There was this little…"

The artist's voice trails off and she squints at her friend. Brennan squirms under the glare.

"...a few days before Christmas? That's why you didn't go to North Carolina?!"

Brennan sighs, wrapping a hand underneath her belly. She doesn't want to talk about this. "It just felt real. All of a sudden, it was... real."

Angela takes her friend's hand and they both sit down on the small loveseat.

"Once you felt her, there was no denying it anymore. You couldn't just ignore the belly like it wasn't happening."

The anthropologist nods and covers her face with her hands. "I'm scared Ange. I act like I'm ok with this, but in truth I'm terrified."

The artist smiles and carefully pulls away her friend's hands.

"I know the feeling. She's not just a bundle of cells anymore, she's a person." She hesitates, then continues. "Maybe you should give her a name. You don't have to tell it to anyone, just give yourself something to call her by. That will make it real. You'll realize how much you want her."

Brennan rests her elbows on her knees and hangs her head.

"I can't go home with Booth tonight. He wants something that I can't give him right now."

Angela nods. "Stay here. It'll be like old times. Studly will understand."

Brennan looks up at her friend and smiles sadly. "Thanks Ange."

The artist smiles and wraps an arm around the scientist's shoulders. "It's all gonna work out Brennan. Actually, it's going to be awesome. We're going to have kids growing up at the same time!"

The anthropologist laughs and hugs her friend. When she pulls away, she looks into Angela's eyes with grave seriousness.

"Do you have strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream and pickles?"

Angela throws her head back and laughs loudly.

"I've missed that about you. Your to the point attitude. No I don't think we have that, but it can be arranged."

Brennan smiles. "Thanks Ange. You're the best."

The artist grins and pulls the scientist into another hug. "I know."

Brennan rests her head on Angela's shoulder, knowing she'll never truly be alone.

* * *

 ***Quickening: The first noticeable movements of a fetus. Usually occur between weeks 16 and 25 of pregnancy**

 **Surprise! The baby started moving! Like I said, this was a happier chapter. But our sweet scientist isn't able to tear down her walls just yet. Wait and see how it all plays out. I hope you're all enjoying the story! Please review!**

 **~AG13**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated, and I hate to make you wait any longer. Unfortunately, there won't be a chapter this week, but I'm really trying. I don't know how many of you read the notes at the end of the last chapter, but there has been a lot going on in my family recently, and I've having a tough time. As a result, I find it hard to sit down and write anything but pain and sadness. And that's not the general direction I want this story to go. So please know that I'm not abandoning the story, and I will get a chapter to you all as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading and supporting my writing.

Sincerely,

AlphaGirl13


	12. Fate

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for how long this took, but this chapter is lengthy to make up for it. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **~AG13**

* * *

Brennan walks quickly into her friend's office, holding a folder full of X-rays.

"Hey Angela, can you scan these into the computer for me?"

The artist squints at the folder, unhappily examining its contents.

"You know, it's just so tragic. She struggled to make something of herself, doing everything she could to stay off the streets. And then she's murdered for a couple hundred dollars."

Brennan chuckles. "She was a secretary Ange. But I suppose you're ri-Woah!" The scientist inhales sharply then yelps as another powerful kick is thrust into her ribs. Grimacing, she leans over and grabs the desk, one hand wrapped underneath her belly.

Angela moves in close, supporting her friend. "Painful kicks?"

Brennan exhales slowly and straightens up. "Booth doesn't believe such small fetuses could be so strong. I have to keep reminding him that not only are they _inside_ of me, they're also _our_ children."

The artist laughs. "You too are indeed quite the strong pair. Besides, if there actually are two of them, the kicks will be twice as painful."

Brennan smiles, rubbing her fingers over the foot pressed against her skin. Glancing at her watch, she turns to leave the office.

"Can you have those in before lunch is over? I have an appointment with Hannah."

Ange sighs. "Yes they'll be in by the time you return. But you've already caught the killer. What's the rush?"

But Brennan is already gone, her hair flowing out behind her as she practically jogs through the lab. Angela shakes her head and turns back to the computer.

"Hannah and Brennan. Those kids are going to be an inseparable, trouble-making disaster."

Hannah sits silently in the car, staring out the window. Brennan glances at her friend, it's unlike Hannah to be so quiet.

"Are you alright?"

The blonde sighs and turns from the glass. "The baby has just been really quiet lately. My doctor wasn't really concerned. She said to wait it out and try eating sugar. But I know something is wrong." The journalist pauses. "Where are we going anyway?"

Well Booth said you had concerns, and I've had a few of my own. So I found a specialist in high- risk and abnormal pregnancies. We both have ultrasounds scheduled for today."

"Oh Temperance, you didn't have to do that." Hannah protests. "Why are you concerned?"

Brennan takes a hand from the steering wheel and rubs her stomach.

"My doctor refuses to acknowledge that I'm having twins. She claims a 3D ultrasound would not have missed such a detail, but they were only looking for the sex of one baby. The entire process was very fast, there was not enough time to notice another baby. Especially if it's hiding behind the first."

The journalist laughs. "How can you be so sure you're having twins?"

Brennan knits her brow. "I often feel two sets of hiccups, and there's simultaneous movement in areas of my abdomen too inconvenient for one baby."

Hannah only shakes her head, chuckling softly.

"Booth didn't insist on coming with you to find out if it's twins?"

"He wanted to, but he got pulled into a meeting with Hacker last minute. Apparently some people are really upset that we arrested a CEO."

"He knows it's his baby then?"

Brennan nods. "He's known for a while. I'm not as accomplished at lying as I thought."

Hannah smiles. "He hasn't been sleeping at his apartment lately, so I figured you were close enough to tell him."

"I brought it up the day after New Year's. He wasn't at all surprised, and to my astonishment, not at all angry. He was happy."

The journalist smiles. "He was angry when he first figured it out. But he quickly realized that secrecy was what you needed. After that, he was just excited and anxious to be with you."

The anthropologist chuckles. "I was foolish. I didn't need to hide from him, and I know that now."

"So… you finally caught up to what we've all been telling you for 22 weeks?"

Brennan gives her friend a sarcastic look and rolls her eyes.

"That's what I thought" Hannah laughs.

The technician runs the wand over Brennan's stomach, positioning directly over top of the baby. The image on the screen shows only one baby, and a clear heartbeat resounds from the machine. But with Brennan's concerns in mind, the woman squints and mumbles to herself. Sliding the wand down Brennan's side, she holds it parallel to the ground.

"There. Just as you thought. A second heartbeat."

Brennan sits up and stares at the machine. The second baby is nestled snugly against her spine, hiding behind the first.

"Booth is going to be surprised."

Hannah laughs. "He's going to kick himself over not being able to see this."

The nurse prints out a couple pictures then takes the wand to the other side of Brennan's body, trying to gauge the sex of the baby. She bites her lip and carefully slides the wand around.

"Congratulations Miss Brennan, it's a boy."

The two women smile and Hannah chuckles. "Parker is going to have a brother _and_ a sister."

Brennan gets up of the bed and leaves the room to talk to the doctor.

The nurse turns to Hannah. "Alright honey, your turn."

The journalist sits gingerly on the bed, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"So Miss Burley, you said the baby has been really quiet lately?"

Hannah nods. "I haven't felt any movement since yesterday evening. My doctor told me not to worry and to eat something sugary to wake up the baby."

The technician nods, staring at the screen as she places the wand on the blonde's stomach.

"And that didn't help?"

The journalist shakes her head.

The screen is silent, and the nurse purses her lips as she moves the wand to a new position. She presses a button and picks up a phone.

"Dr. Gates? Can you come to room 213 please?"

The nurse pauses, cupping one hand over the speaker. "Would you like your friend in here?"

Hannah nods, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

Almost immediately, the doctor and Brennan walk through the door. The anthropologist takes her friend's hand.

"What's going on?"

Hannah stares intently at the screen. "She can't find a heartbeat."

After a few agonizing moments, the doctor turns from the screen. "I'm so sorry Hannah. But your baby's heart has stopped."

The journalist buries her face in her hands and lets the tears form. Brennan, placing a hand on her friend's back, tries her best to comfort. Pulling out her phone, she dials an all too familiar number. The agent picks up on the first ring.

"Is it twins?! I'm on my way right now!"

"Hannah miscarried Booth."

He is silent for a long time. "I'll be right there."

The couple hangs up, and Brennan offers outstretched arms to her friend. Hannah falls into them and cries harshly. The doctor speaks quietly, explaining her options, but the blonde can only think of her precious child. She curls in on herself, the belly pressing against her legs. The rest of the world is blocked from her mind until the doctor asks a question. Hannah sits up abruptly.

"What did you say?"

"Do you want to know the sex?"

Hannah untangles herself from Brennan's arms and the scientist steps away, uncomfortable in the emotion filled silence.

"Yes."

"You have a baby boy."

Hannah nods and bites her bottom lip, trying not to cry. Suddenly, a shout is heard from the nurses outside the room.

"NO I HAVE TO SEE HER!"

Brennan rolls her eyes and opens the door to reveal Booth being restrained by several nurses. The doctor nods. "Let him in."

He rushes over to the bed, addressing both women at once.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

The doctor pulls up a chair but Booth refuses to sit.

"Generally a late miscarriage is due to a genetic abnormality. We could be certain with genetic tests, but that's a choice you'll have to make."

Hannah shakes her head. "I just… I just want him out."

The doctor hesitates, then continues with a slight waver in her voice.

"With a miscarriage at 22 weeks, we generally induce the mother and the baby is delivered naturally."

The journalist nods, tears sliding down her cheeks, and her voice choked with emotion.

"How long?"

"We can do the induction today, or you can choose to wait a little while or until labor starts on its own."

Hannah curls in on herself and falls into Brennan's arms while Booth stands protectively at the foot of the bed.

"She'll wait a little while."

Dr. Gates nods and lays a hand on her crying patient's leg. "I'm so sorry Hannah."

The nurse and doctor exit, leaving the three alone in the room. Eventually, Booth helps Hannah to her feet and they leave the building. The car ride home is silent as the blonde sits in the back, staring straight ahead. Emptiness fills the void left by her child. A heart does not beat inside her chest, she's dead, unable to feel. As the car stops, she looks at her friends, her tears long dried on her cheeks.

"Booth, stay with Temperance tonight."

The agent turns slowly, noticing the darkness in his former's girlfriend's eyes.

"There's no way I'm doing that. Bones will stay here tonight."

Brennan nods, knowing better than to argue. Hannah just hangs her head, allowing Booth to assist her out of the car. The agent holds her shoulders and Brennan places a comforting hand on her back. They walk up the steps to Booth's apartment and lay Hannah down on the bed. She curls into a ball, not caring about a thing in the world. Brennan backs out of the room and sits nervously on the couch. Booth eventually exits, closing the door quietly.

"She's asleep. Thanks for staying here Bones."

"It's no problem. Hannah is currently going through the first stage of grief: denial. Generally, people experiencing this find it easier with friends around them."

Booth nods and sits on the couch, wrapping his arm around his love.

"What are we going to do Bones?"

The anthropologist leans against her agent and sighs.

"We will support Hannah however she needs us to. The body will need to be buried. She'll need a place to stay until her recovery."

Booth is silent for a long time, and Brennan begins to drift off. As her eyes close heavily, Booth watches her tired form. With her hair falling softly over her shoulders, and a loving glow surrounding her, Booth has never seen someone so beautiful. Her arms are wrapped protectively around her belly as she lays her head on his shoulder. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the agent wonders how he ever got so lucky. She supports him, helps him, and is happily, lovingly carrying his child. Booth rubs a hand down her back and leans down to whisper something he's felt for years.

"I love you Bones."

Brennan's eyes open slowly, and she tips her head up to match his lips with hers. They kiss slowly, just finding comfort in the touch of the other. Finally, Brennan pulls back, eyes shining in the dim light of the apartment.

"Is this what you want Booth?"

His heart skips a beat at the loaded question. For once, it's not him asking. A grin pulls at the corners of his lips.

"Yes."

Brennan nods, completely serious. "Good. Because I love you too."

Booth's head reels and he immediately lays his hand on the scientist's stomach. Before he can speak, she moves his hand to feel the little kicks.

"It's twins Booth."

His eyes light up and he chuckles softly.

"You were right after all."

Brennan shifts so her head is on Booth's lap. Her eyes droop closed, but she fights the exhaustion.

"It's really quite unfair."

The agent sighs, knowing what she means. "Why do we get two babies while Hannah loses hers? Fate can be cruel sometimes."

Brennan yawns, fighting a losing battle against her body. "There's...no... such thing...as fate..."

Her voice fades away as she drifts off.

Booth smooths down her hair and pulls a blanket over her body. Looking at the closed door to his room, he mumbles softly to himself.

"I'm not so sure Bones."

* * *

 **So Hannah is facing a calamity that I wish no mother ever had to face. Unfortunately, that's not the case. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, I love reviews**

 **~AG13**


	13. Questions

**So earlier I accidentally posted a chapter to this story that was supposed to be on a different story. And it was then that I realized how long it's been since I update this story. So I finished up the chapter I'd been working on, and well here it is. After last chapter, I thought you guys deserved a break. So this is a just a short and sweet conversation between B and B. And hey, it's chapter 13! My favorite number! Haha, I hope you guys like this. I'm aiming to post the next chapter on my birthday. Wouldn't you all like to know when that is? Oh well. I 'm not telling you. I'm mean like that.**

 **~AlphaGirl13**

* * *

Booth walks out of his bedroom, sliding a shirt over his torso. He pauses at the sight of his girlfriend sitting silently on the couch.

"Hey Bones, whatcha thinking about?"

Brennan briefly shows him the ultrasound picture in her hands. "Hannah."

Booth nods and joins her on the couch, letting her lean against his shoulder.

"It's not fair is it?"

Brennan sighs. "Nothing in life is fair Booth. Everything in the future is uncertain and events are the products of the random occurrence of millions of variables."

The agent shakes his head. "Oh come on Bones. You know better than that by now."

The scientist sighs and closes her eyes tiredly. Booth can see the emotional exhaustion chipping away at her walls, just begging to be heard. She's barely hanging on the little protection she has left: Logic. He strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head.

"It's all gonna be okay Bones. Hannah will be okay."

Brennan looks up at him. "How do you know?"

Booth looks away. He doesn't have an answer for her, and they both know it. Brennan snuggles closer to him, pressing her body against his.

"I wish I told you the truth earlier. I don't like being alone."

Booth chuckles at the typically-Brennan abrupt change of topic. "You and me both Bones."

Brennan opens her eyes and stares into his. "You're not mad at me?"

Booth's breath catches in his throat. Even after all these years, her ice blue eyes still leave him stunned.

"No Bones. I'm not mad at you."

They stay silent for a long time. Brennan stares at the little ultrasound picture of the twins, and Booth watches her finger the photo. Both wait for the other to break the silence.

Quietly, Booth asks the question that's plagued him for a while.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"I knew before that bowling alley case even started. I had taken a test a little while before."

"Bones! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We hadn't had a case in weeks, and I couldn't find the right way to tell you. And...I was worried how you would react. I was quite afraid you would feel rushed and ill prepared." Brennan's voice wavers slightly.

"Which wasn't the case at all."

"Yes but I didn't know that at the time."

"You were scared? I can't imagine the incomparable Dr. Temperance Brennan being scared." Booth winks at his girlfriend.

"I…I was nervous. You had said you needed time. And we hadn't discussed that night since it happened. I… I was afraid you wouldn't be ready. I was afraid I was pushing into something too soon." Brennan can't quite raise her gaze to his eyes.

"Bones! I was only joking! I didn't mean to upset you."

The agent pauses. "So...how did you feel when you found out?"

Brennan tenses her shoulders. The gesture does not go unnoticed by her boyfriend. "I was nervous at first. But I quickly became excited as Angela's due date approached."

Booth's eyes widen. "You wanted so desperately to be there when her baby was born."

Brennan nods. "Yes. That was a result of both the excitement and the trepidation I felt at becoming a mother."

"You… All your comments at the bowling alley…Wait, you knew during that case? All those comments...you were gauging my reaction!"

"Yes."

"Jesus Bones. I thought I was the people person. And here you are telling me you ran an _experiment_ on me to determine how I felt about having another child!"

Brennan only smiles and places his hand on her belly. "Another two children."

"Another two children." Booth grins as he rubs circles on her stomach. He chuckles as a quiet moan escapes his girlfriend's mouth.

"Does that feel good?"

Brennan only nods and closes her eyes contentedly. Booth stares at the wall, the smile slowly slipping off his face.

"Bones?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you ever consider...you know...terminating the pregnancy? Is that why you waited to tell me?"

Brennan pulls herself up and fixes her gaze into Booth's. "No. I knew how you feel about abortion and children. I would not have made a decision without talking to you. I simply couldn't find the right way to inform you of the pregnancy."

Booth sighs with relief. "I'm glad you thought to talk to me first. You've gotten better at interacting with people Bones."

Brennan stands up off the couch and swats his arm. "Shut up Booth."

The agent laughs and follows her into the kitchen.

"Come on. Finish the story. You tensed up. There's more you're not telling me. Tell me what happened when you found out you were pregnant."

Brennan sighs and turns to face the agent. "Nothing really. Do you really want the whole story?"

"Yes."

Brennan sighs and pulls out a stool. She sits across the island from Booth. "Alright. You remember how long it took for us to have a new case?"

"Yeah Bones of course. I told the FBI that the lab needed some time to recoup after Vincent's death. The cases were directed the few cases to someone other than us. We didn't have a case for about 5 weeks."

Brennan nods. "Well about three weeks after we had intercourse, I began to feel sick in the morning. I would wake up nauseous and unsteady. Every morning was the same. After about three days, I noticed I was almost out of my birth control pills. But the timing was off. I was due for a refill, but I still had one pill left."

Booth holds up his hand. "Wait. You weren't in a relationship with anyone. Why were you still taking birth control?"

Brennan shakes her head. "It has nothing to do with sex. I have very heavy periods. My doctor prescribed birth control to help control them."

"Oh okay."

"Anyway, I noticed I had an extra pill. So I began writing out every morning that I had taken a pill. I tracked it back each day until I got to one day that I couldn't remember taking the pill."

Booth nods knowingly. "The morning after vincent died."

"Yes. I spent the night here, your apartment, and so forgot to take my pill in the morning. But I didn't notice till weeks later. After I figured that out, I knew what the nausea was likely to be. But I kept procrastinating actually taking a test. It was irrational, but the idea of confirming my suspicions caused my adrenaline to increase and my heart rate to elevate."

"You were scared." Booth states

Brennan nods. "Yes. When I finally did pick up a test, I got three. I didn't want any false readings. But still I put off the actual act. The tests sat in my purse for days. From the first signs of nausea to the day I took the tests was a week and a half."

"Woah woah woah. You didn't take a test for over a week? Even though you were nauseous and missed a pill?" Booth stares at her in disbelief.

"Yes." Brennan says nonchalantly. "Can I continue?"

"Um. Yeah."

"It was well past midnight when I finally worked myself up to take a test. I sat on the bathroom floor and set my watch for five minutes. I stared at the wall for a bit. But after all my nerves the week before, I was calm. I wasn't worried. I knew that no matter what the test determined, I couldn't change it. And I finally realized that there was no use in stressing over it until I had all the facts. So I stood up and I spent the rest of the time removing my make up. When my watch beeped, I stared at my reflection for a long time. I remembered noticing that I was really pale, and that made a stark contrast to my eyes."

Booth looks at her thoughtfully. "What were you thinking about?"

Brennan blushes slightly. "How much I scared I was to be a mother. And trying to figure how I was going to tell you."

Booth reaches over and squeezes her hand. She smiles and runs her thumb over his fingers.

"When I finally picked up the test, I wasn't really surprised by the positive reading. But it still had an adverse effect on me. It was confirmed. I was going to be a mother. I sat on the bathroom floor and thought about how I was going to handle it. I fell asleep there. The next morning I got up and went to work like always. I went out and bought two more tests. I then had four. I took a test each night. And each night I had almost the same reaction. It was irrational, but I kept assuming the previous test had been a false positive. Finally I took the last test, and I finally realized that I would have to tell you. I was pregnant and there was no getting around it. That was the first night I cried. I hadn't cried over any other test. The next morning you called about the bowling alley case."

Booth stands and walks over to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"I love you Bones. And you're going to be a great mother."

"You can't know that. The future is uncertain. You can't make definitive statements about the future."

Booth smiles into her hair. "I love you Bones."

Brennan unwraps his arms and turns to face him. She entwines her own arms behind his neck and presses her lips to his. They kiss slowly, lovingly. The scientist eventually pulls away and stares into her agent's deep brown eyes.

"I love you too Booth."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update. I start to write, and then I get distracted by life. And then I don't feel like writing for a while. Anyway, review! Let me know what you think of Hannah's situation and how B and B are handling life as a couple.**

 **~AlphaGirl13**


	14. Stress

**It's late...but true to my word, I'm posting this on my birthday! I wasn't quite sure how to write Hannah in this chapter, and I'm still not entirely certain if I like it. But it's as good as it's going to get. Enjoy!**

 **~AlphaGirl13**

* * *

"Hannah are you sure you want to do this? It doesn't have to be today."

The blonde stares straight ahead, sitting in the backseat of Booth's car.

"No. I don't want to wait any longer. I'm getting induced today."

Booth looks skeptically at Brennan but stays silent. They drive the rest of the trip to the hospital in silence, each caught in their own thoughts. When they pull up in front of the sterile white doors, Brennan helps Hannah out of the car and Booth drives off to park. The two women walk slowly into the hospital, dreading the coming hours.

"Thank you Temperance."

Brennan turns to her friend uncertainly. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Just for being here. For supporting me."

The scientist nods uncomfortably. Emotions have never been her forte and she's not sure how best to comfort the journalist.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hannah."

The blonde inclines her head slightly then briskly walks away.

"Let's just get this over with."

-15 hours later-

Hannah moans loudly, a fierce pressure burning between her legs.

"The head is out. One more push Hannah."

The blonde clenches her teeth and curls forward, retaining powerful grips on Booth and Brennan's hands. Suddenly, there's a powerful release and the journalist collapses back onto the bed. There's no cry, no one in the room is smiling. Hannah releases her friends' hands and stares silently at the child being wrapped up by the nurses.

"Miss Burley, would you like to hold him?"

Nodding, the blonde hesitantly outstretches her arms. The nurse places the little bundle in her hands and Hannah holds him slightly away from her body. Brennan steps back from the bed, overwhelmed by the evident emotion, but Booth moves forward and smooths the blanket from the baby's face.

"He's beautiful Hannah."

She bites her lip but her eyes are dry.

Brennan takes a deep breath and steps forward to see the baby.

"What's his name?"

The blonde runs her thumb over the babe's face.

"Alex. Alexander Ryan Burley.

The doctor takes out a pen and jots a few notes on his pad.

"Time of birth, 1:37 am. Date of birth..."

Booth shakes his head almost imperceptibly. The doctor hesitates then nods, understanding the mother won't want to hear any details. Slowly, the journalist shakes her head and hands the child to a waiting nurse.

"I'll be fine Seeley."

Booth fixes her in his gaze. "Hannah you just had a stillbirth."

Hannah sighs. "I know. But I've taken the time I needed before coming here. I'll be fine"

Two sets of eyes meet over Hannah's head. And two concerned friends nod to each other.

"Either way Hannah, I'm staying with you tonight." Booth lays a cautious hand her back.

But the journalist flinches away. "No. You've been staying with me for a week! I need time alone."

The agent removes his hand quickly and starts to protest. But Brennan cuts him off.

"Alright Hannah. Booth will stay with me tonight, you can stay in his apartment."

Brennan makes a point not to make eye contact with her boyfriend. She runs a hand down her friend's back and stays silent.

The doctor looks up from his notes. "Miss Burley will be going home later today after she rests and some of the hospital's trauma team meet with her." He turns to address his patient. "Would you like your friends here for that?"

Hannah shakes her head. "No. You guys can leave now."

Brennan places comforting hand on the journalists back then takes the gaping agent and pulls him towards the door. "We'll come pick you up in a few hours alright?"

The doctor nods. "The team should be done by about three pm. She'll be discharged after that."

The brunette nods and yanks Booth out the door. As soon as the lock clicks, he regains his speech.

"What the hell Bones?! We can't leave her alone!"

"Booth! What do I do when I'm upset?"

"You ignore everyone and bury yourself in your work. So?"

Brennan's eyes flash as she speaks quickly. "Can't you see that's what Hannah needs? I've read extensively on the mental trauma commonly associated with stillbirths. And many mothers blame themselves and wish to be left alone after the birth. At least initially. She needs to come to terms with this on her own!"

Booth takes a step back and shakes his head. "That's just weird. She shouldn't be alone."

The mother-to-be places a hand on her swollen belly and takes a deep breath. "Fine. You don't have to understand Booth. But just trust me on this. She needs to be alone tonight."

Booth reaches out to steady her on her feet. "Bones are you alright?"

Nodding, the scientist closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired." She winces and rubs two fingers over a spot on her belly. And someone's calcaneus is kicking my spleen."

Booth moves forward and places a hand behind her back. "It's been a long night. We should get you home."

Brennan walks forwards and smiles. "Can we get breakfast?"

Booth jogs up next to her and laughs. "Yeah Bones, I'll make your favorite soup."

* * *

Booth opens the door to Brennan's apartment and sighs. "Are you sure we shouldn't stay with her?"

"No Booth. We dropped her off at your apartment. We can ask to drop by in the morning."

"Ok."

They walk into the apartment, and Brennan wanders back to her room. Booth walks into the kitchen and pulls a beer from the fridge. He's distracted and worried. His ex girlfriend has just given birth to a stillborn baby, and his current girlfriend is six months pregnant with twins.

Distressed, the agent runs his hand down his face and rests his elbows on the island. Staring off into space, he lets the thoughts swirl through his head. Everything in the apartment is exactly as he remembers. All the tacky and horrific decorations still adorn the shelves, and the living room still lacks a T.V.

Booth sighs and tosses his beer in the recycling. It's all out of his control. All he can do is be the best boyfriend and the best father that he can be. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, the agent wanders to the bedroom and cracks open the door.

His girlfriend is lying on the bed, curled on her side, a soft expression on her face. Booth walks silently in and sits beside her sleeping form. Both arms are wrapped around her belly as if to keep the babies warm. And yet, Booth notes, she didn't cover herself with a blanket. Goosebumps dot her arms, and she shivers slightly. The agent chuckles lovingly and draws the comforter up to her chin. He leans in and presses a kiss to her temple.

"I love you Bones."

* * *

 **This chapter is a necessary evil. This event had to happen at some point. I'm hoping that from now on, it'll mostly be B and B fluff. But, I don't really control the story, it mostly writes itself. Please review, let me know what you thought of Hannah's reaction to the birth and the story in general.**

 **~AlphaGirl13**


	15. Emotion

**This chapter strays from my usual writing strategy but I hope you all still enjoy it. This will be the last chapter for a while as I am working at a summer camp for six weeks.**

 **~AlphaGirl13**

* * *

Brennan sits silently in her car. Traffic whizzes past, stoplights turn green, dogs bark, life spins by without the scientist along for the ride. Seemingly captivated by an invisible object far in the distance, she rests an idle hand on the steering wheel. The other lies still on her protruding stomach.

The silence is out of place, though no one passing by would know that. Any person walking along the sidewalk would assume she's waiting for someone. Perhaps she's anticipating a phone call. She's a businesswoman, trying to work around her pregnancy. She's tired and resting slightly before entering her office.

She's a housewife expecting her third child and waiting to pick up her husband from work. The marriage is pleasant and safe. Her life lacks extraordinary excitement, but she finds joy in the daily routine of a stay-at-home mom.

No, not a soul passing on the street would understand the eeriness of the silence, the danger of her penetrating gaze. The average stranger would never even notice the woman sitting in her car. The average stranger passes through life not really noticing his surroundings. He focuses on his life, his next move, never engaging in anyone else's life.

Perhaps people do this to avoid pain and suffering. Maybe isolating themselves is the only way they can perceive to avoid heartbreak. But isolation does not lend itself to joy either. And those who find their way out of isolation will find heart crushing pain, excruciating sadness, and limitless joy.

And it is this exact escape of isolation in which Brennan has found herself. She has opened herself to others, and so let in pain, suffering, fear, and sadness. These emotions grip her tightly as she sits alone and motionless in her car. They form a veil that clouds her mind and prevents the realization of joy and happiness. But Brennan lacks the skills to handle or even label her emotions. So as she stares into the distance, she tries to sift through the chemicals swirling through her brain.

Recognizing regret, she struggles to process why that emotion has surfaced. When no answer comes, her head drops and she pounds a fist into the steering wheel. Anger overwhelms her, and she lets it. Rage has long been the one emotion that she can understand, that she can recognize, that she can overcome.

But the fury only lasts for a moment before Temperance leans back into the seat and hangs her head. She's emotionally exhausted, worn out from feelings that she can't even process.

Her head turns slightly at the sound of tapping on the window. But she knows who it is; she does not even bother to raise her eyes. The man opens to door and slides into the passenger seat.

"Hey Bones."

The anthropologist places both hands in her lap and fiddles with her watch. "Hi Booth."

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Seeing Hannah couldn't have been easy for you Bones. She's grieving. She's upset."

Booth tries to meet her eyes, but Brennan pointedly refuses to look at him. The agent sees a flicker of something behind her eyes and reaches out to take her hand.

"But you can't feel guilty. This is not your fault Bones."

Brennan closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip. Squeezing Booth's hand, she sighs and opens her eyes. Booth hooks a finger under her chin and tilts her face up to meet his.

"It's okay to cry Bones."

Brennan chokes out a strangled half laugh. "Why do you always tell me that?"

Booth gives her his signature charm smile. "Because you're so strong, Bones."

The anthropologist's eyes flicker with a quick veil of confusion. "I don't know what that means."

Booth smiles. "Well Bones, there's this obsession that every person experiences at some point. It's the need to see a strong person reduced to tears. There's this need in all of us that wants to see that even the strongest can be broken. And there is this desire to then fix that brokenness and make the person strong again."

Brennan snorts, but the sarcastic expression cannot mask her growing distress.

The agent notices her discomfort but presses on. "Because beneath every strong exterior, is a guarded and fragile interior. No one is strong to simply be strong. Glass, metal, locks. Every strong substance is built that way for a specific purpose: to protect something."

Brennan's eyes start to glisten and she tears her head from Booth's hand. She returns her hands to her lap and stares at her watch.

"Bones, you're the strong person that I want to fix."

A single tear drips down her face and Brennan speaks softly in a strangled voice. "She lost her child. After she had already felt the fetus kick, and had bonded with it. She lost it."

Booth stays silent, allowing her to continue and reach the root of her guilt.

Brennan wipes tears away as they stream down her face. "She lost her child...and...and…"

Booth reaches over and takes her hand again. "And we have two."

Brennan nods and chokes back a sob. Turning over, she buries her face in Booth's chest and releases all the unnamed emotions that she had been trying to hold back. After several attempts to calm herself, she finally gets her breathing under control.

Booth smooths down her hair and whispers in her ear. "We'll go see her again tomorrow. She doesn't blame you Bones. You're her friend. She needs you."

Brennan's nod is lost in Booth's warm body. "Damn hormones." She mutters, pushing her face deeper into his chest.

Booth chuckles and rolls his eyes. "I know Bones. Those damn hormones."

* * *

 **The beginning was slightly different from my usual writing style, but it felt right. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review! They really encourage me to keep writing.**

 **~AlphaGirl13**


	16. Kick

**WOW. It has been SO LONG since I have updated this story. Well my plan only includes another two or so chapters. But here is 16, I am so sorry for the hiatus. Here's a nice fluffy chapter for you!**

 **Love always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**

* * *

Recap:

Brennan and Booth are expecting. Initially, Brennan didn't tell Booth the pregnancy was his because Hannah had reappeared, also pregnant, and in need of help. During Christmas and New Years, Brennan and Booth became an official couple and Brennan told him the truth about the pregnancy. At an ultrasound with a specialist, Brennan found out she was expecting twins, and Hannah discovered that she had a miscarriage. Hannah is induced and gives birth to her still-born son whom she names Alexander Ryan Burley. Brennan takes it hard, and feels guilty over having twins while Hannah lost her only child. We have now skipped a month ahead from the last chapter.

* * *

Hannah steps out of the car and stares at the front entrance to the airport. There's a small grunt behind her and Hannah turns to offer her friend a hand. Brennan takes it gratefully.

"Thanks Hannah. I'm afraid the twins make it difficult to get out of the car sometimes."

The journalist chuckles. "I can imagine."

Booth hands her the bags and closes the trunk. "Are you sure you don't want us to walk in with you?"

Shaking her head, the blonde grabs her suitcase and stands awkwardly on the curb.

"It's been over a month Seeley. I'm ready to move on and get back to work. Thank you both. For everything."

Brennan gives her friend a small hug, leaning uncomfortably around her belly. Booth extends a hand, and Hannah shakes it with a sarcastic snort.

"Goodbye. Thank you."

The couple watches their friend enter the building and disappear among the bustling crowds. Without a word, an understanding passes between them and the car doors open and the SUV pulls away from the curb.

Brennan stares out the window as the city whizzes by, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

Booth glances at her and smiles. "The babies giving you trouble?"

Turning towards him and smiling, she points to the left side of her belly. "He is quiet, but she-" The mother to be points to the right side of her stomach. "-won't leave me alone."

"Well maybe we'll get some good videos at the ultrasound today."

"Oh! Speaking of which my doctor wanted to talk to us today about our birth plan." Brennan reaches between her feet and pulls a packet out of her purse. "I have some research on natural twin births."

Booth nods. "In the hospital." Expecting a fight, he has a whole list of facts and logic to throw at her, but she cuts him off.

"Yes. In the hospital."

He raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nods absently, shuffling through the papers. "Yes. I would like a home birth, but the chance of complications rises significantly with a twin pregnancy, so I will compromise to an unmedicated birth in the hospital.

Booth grins and reaches over to take her hand. "I can't believe we're going to have two babies."

Brennan snorts. "I can. They won't let me forget it."

The agent grins as he pulls into the hospital's parking lot. "I wish I could feel them from the inside."

Brennan frowns. "No you don't. You want heartburn and back pain and sore breasts and shortness of breath and constant fatigue and incessant kicking and uncontrollable mood swings? Ha. Please…" She lets out a deep breath and rubs her rebelliously watering eyes.

"Sorry." She mutters. "I just would like them out."

"Only two more months." He smiles at her and kisses her hand. "Come on let's go see them."

* * *

Brennan slumps on the couch and stares at her stomach. Her daughter is pressing a foot up against her mother's skin, and the outline of her foot is clearly visible on the anthropologist's belly. She rubs the little foot with her finger and smiles when the little girl presses harder.

"Hi there."

The outline disappears and is replaced by the opposite foot. "You know, your father is enjoying every moment of this pregnancy. I, on the other hand, cannot wait for you to be born."

At that very moment, another foot is shoved unceremoniously into her ribs. "Oh! Oooh ow…" She winces and rubs the opposite side of her stomach. "Hi there baby boy."

"Is my little tiger beating up his mommy?" Booth hands Brennan a bowl of ice cream and sits down beside her.

Brennan smiles. "He's alright. We should start talking about names, we only have a few more weeks."

"A few weeks? You're only at seven months."

Brennan shrugs. "I'm 29 weeks and full term for twins is 37 weeks. We have eight weeks, a little less than two full months."

As the twins kick again, the couple forgets all about names as Booth presses a hand against her belly and starts singing Hot Blooded. Brennan watches him, smiling sweetly. The babies are going to be extremely lucky to have him as their father. She watches fascinated as the sound of his voice calms her twins, and they settle down.

"They never do that for me."

"Well you just don't have my smooth rich voice." He winks at her and uses his hand to rub circles on her stomach.

"I'm- I'm not good with toys. Or games. What if I can't connect with them?"

Booth just smiles. "Come here."

Leaning against him, the ice cream totally forgotten, she molds her body to his as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"You're going to be a great mom."

She looks up at him. "Yeah?"

Booth smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Yeah."

* * *

 ***Deep Breath***

 **Ah it's good to be back. Review! Let me know if you're glad to have this story continuing once again! Let me know how you all felt about this chapter!**

 **Love always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**


	17. Storm

**We're in the home stretch with this story guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Please enjoy this chapter, and know this is probably the fastest I have ever written a new chapter.**

 **Love always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**

* * *

"Bones come on!"

His voice carries through the lab as the anthropologist rolls her eyes and quickens her pace.

"You can't keep me from working Booth! This is my _job_!"

Ducking into the Bone Room, she snaps on a pair of gloves and pulls a drawer from the wall. As her boyfriend rushes in, she stares at him pointedly as she begins laying the bones out anatomically. The agent huffs out a breath and runs his hand through his hair.

"Bones come on. You are eight months pregnant! With _twins!_ Why don't we just go home and I'll make your favorite soup?"

Brennan blows a piece of hair away from her face and looks at him exasperatedly. "First of all, I am 36 weeks, at the very end of eight months. Second, once the twins come I won't be able to work for at least a few weeks. I need to get ahead on my work in preparation for that."

"Your work is not the only thing in the world Bones!" Booth leans with both hands on the end of the light table.

She shoos him off and continues to lay out the bones. "But it's the only thing for me!"

Booth furrows his brow and steps back. "Your work is the only thing that matters? Gee Bones. What about me? What about the twins? Huh? Don't we matter?"

Brennan tenses, realizing how he took her words. Turning back to him, she opens her mouth to correct him, but he holds up a hand.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm- I'm going to the office."

With that, he turns on his heel and leaves the room. Brennan stares after him, still holding the bones. Tears flood her eyes, but she bites her lip and leans her head back, trying to stop them from running down her cheeks. Lately, she's been crying at the smallest things, and it's especially irritating considering her usual emotional stoicism.

This is how Angela finds her, gripping the light table with her head tilted back, desperately fighting tears.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

Brennan nods and wipes the last of the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to bone storage."

Angela takes her friend's hand and loops their arms together. "I'll go with you, come on."

As Brennan pours over different Limbo cases, she tells Angela about the conversation with Booth. Once she's done, the artist lifts herself onto a light table and crosses her legs.

"Well. What _did_ you mean by 'it's the only thing for you'?"

The anthropologist makes a few notes before leaning tiredly against the table behind her. "It's just...All I've ever done is work. The only things I have to show for my life are books and findings and essays and studies. All I've ever done is work."

With great difficulty, she lifts herself onto the table and slips off her flats. Grimacing, she lifts up a leg and begins to rub her ankle and foot.

"And knowing that soon I'll have two children and I won't be able to work nearly as much, it's just a big change."

She switches feet and groans. "I'm am not accustomed to growing fatigued this quickly."

Angela smiles and moves to sit next to her friend. "I know that until now you've only been known for your work. That's who you were. But sweetie, there's so much more to you than work. Decreasing your workload and shortening your hours isn't going to change who you are."

Brennan sighs. "I need to talk to Booth."

"Yeah you do."

* * *

"BONES?!"

Brennan and Angela whip their heads around to see Booth barreling down the stairs into Limbo.

"BONES ARE YOU DOWN HERE?!"

"Booth! I'm right here! What's wrong?! Why are you screaming?!" Brennan looks him up and down. "And why are you soaking wet?"

Booth glances down at his suit, which is dripping water all over the floor. "I ran in here."

Seeing the women's confused expressions, he gestured towards the ceiling. "You can't tell me you didn't know it's storming like the world's gonna end?"

Brennan looks at Angela who only shrugs. "We've been down here for hours. We're two floors underground. We didn't hear anything."

Booth rolls his eyes and turns to Brennan. "Where is your phone? I have been calling you for the last hour!"

Brennan pats her pockets. "Oh. I guess I left it in my purse…" She checks around on the floor. "Which is still in your car."

"Ok well it's raining like hell and I was trying to call you to say you should probably spend the night here."

The trio made their way to the stairs and started back up the lab.

Brennan furrows her brow. "You made it here."

Both nods. "But barely. I don't trust the roads and I'm not risking it with you pregnant. You can sleep on the couch in your office, I'll take the floor."

"You know, since it's Saturday, we're pretty much the only ones here. Hodgins and Michael and I will probably stay too if its that bad." Angela glances around the lab before muttering to herself quietly. "I should go find him actually…"

She rushes off, discreetly giving her friend a reassuring pat. Brennan takes a deep breath and lays a hand on Booth's shoulder. "Can we go talk?"

The two close the door to Brennan's office, and sit on the couch. Angela watches from the platform, marveling at how far her friend has come from the broken, damaged, and distrusting young woman who had found her at an art show seven years ago.

Angela watches until the couple share a sweet kiss, then she turns away to find her husband and prepare a bed for Michael.

* * *

Brennan pulls back from the kiss and touches her forehead to his. "I love you."

Booth smiles. "I love you too." He stands up off the couch and helps pull her to her feet. "Come on. Let's find something to eat and see about finding some blankets and pillows."

A bolt of lightning streaks across the sky, momentarily illuminating the lab in an eerie white glow.

Booth flinches, but Brennan smiles. "I love storms."

* * *

 **Ok, I have the next chapter written. But I'm not posting it today. I've got to give you guys _something_ to anticipate! Please review, let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story in general. My goal is to get more than 100 reviews on this story. We're almost there, so click that little button and help an author out!  
**

 **We're almost done with this story. The twins will make their appearance in the next chapter. I'll leave you with that to look forward to. If you celebrate Easter, I hope you have a nice holiday! If not, I hope you have a nice weekend!**

 **Love always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**


	18. Birth Pt 1

**So I have been restricted to bed with a badly sprained ankle. On the upside, you all get the chapter you've been waiting for! The twins are coming! Since the chapter was so long, I decided I'd split it into two different chapters. Don't worry, I won't make you wait a full day, just a few hours;) I'll post the second part of the birth around 6pm tonight.**

 **Love always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**

* * *

Brennan's eyes slowly open as she exhales and wraps an arm underneath her belly. Staring, unseeing, at the wall, she curls her body into a tighter ball and silently rides through the pressure. When the discomfort passes, she sits up and smooths her hair from her face. She glances tiredly at her belly.

"I'm not going to sleep am I?" She tries to growl, but she can't hold back the smile that graces her lips as she runs a hand over her enormous belly.

Brennan struggles off the couch and uses the arm for balance as she steps over Booth. The agent fell asleep on the floor and his book had landed on his chest. Temperance laughs when she reads the title. _Emergency Home Birth_. The scientist shakes her head lovingly and attempts to pick up the book. About halfway down her weight suddenly tips forward and she desperately tries to regain her balance. She grunts quietly and rights herself. Shaking her head, she gives up on the book and leaves her office.

Wandering through the silver lab, Brennan smiles up at the glass roof as rain pours down and lightning continually lights up the sky.

"I love storms" she mumbles quietly.

"Hmph. Michael got his father's uncanny ability to sleep through storms like this. I, on the other hand, could never sleep in the rain."

Brennan looks up at the lounge and smiles. "Hey Ange."

The artist grins. "You should be in bed you know that?"

Brennan laughs. "Unfortunately, the twins don't want to cooperate." She walks over and starts up the steps.

"Kicking? Or Braxton Hicks?" Angela ambles over to help her friend up the stairs.

Brennan exhales and grunts quietly, gripping the silver railing. This pressure is slightly stronger, and lasts longer than the previous. When the anthropologist looks up, Angela's eyes glint with humor.

"The latter I'm guessing. How is your 'superior pain tolerance' treating you now sweetie?"

Brennan only rolls her eyes and continues up the steps. "They don't hurt. It's only minor discomfort and pressure."

Angela smiles gleefully. "Whatever you say sweetie."

oo0oo

Brennan groans quietly as Angela holds her hair back and runs a cool cloth over her friend's forehead.

"Honey. You've been at this alone for too long."

Brennan only pulls her head out of the toilet bowl and sits against the stall door. "That's not true. You're here."

"That's not what I meant."

"Don't wake up Booth yet. He'll be worried."

Angela shakes her head disapprovingly. "He'll kill himself if he misses the birth."

Brennan laughs weakly. "He won't. Labor can take hours. I've only been having steady contractions for about forty-five minutes. You know that."

"And yet you're already having contractions 5 minutes apart. And they're strong enough to make you puke." Angela says pointedly.

The scientist does not respond. She bows her head and grabs Angela's hand. The artist smooths the hair from her friend's face as she moans. Brennan doesn't acknowledge the touch; she squeezes her eyes closed and tries to ignore the intense pain in her abdomen. Suddenly her head snaps up and her eyes fly open.

"Brennan…? What's wrong?" Angela speaks slowly and softly, trying not to scare her friend.

But the scientist is in too much pain to speak. She groans, closing her eyes again, and leans her head against the stall door. Angela searches for the source of the mother-to-be's panic, and gasps when she sees a slowly growing puddle on the floor. Slowly the pain starts to subside and Temperance raises her head, a little bit of fear shining in her eyes.

"Okay. We should wake everyone up. My water just broke."

Angela helps her friend to her feet and they exit the bathroom. As Brennan walks carefully into the silver lab, Angela shouts across the quiet space.

"HEY BOOTH!"

It only takes a few seconds for the disheveled agent to clamor out of Brennan's office and look around wildly. "What's wrong? What's going on? Bones?"

"I'm in labor Booth." The scientist states matter-of-factly.

Her boyfriend's eyes go wide and he rushes to her side. "WHAT? You went into labor...here...in the lab...while we're STUCK?"

Brennan frowns. "It's better than going into labor on a case."

Booth takes a deep breath and calms his tone. Then he laughs tightly. "And having to give birth in a stable."

Brennan looks at him with disbelief and confusion. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Um...the bible Bones. You know, Mary goes into labor but the inn has no room, so she's forced to give birth in a stable."

Brennan scoffs. "That would never happen to me. It's ridicu…" Her voice dies as she curls forward and grabs Booth's hand. Moaning loudly, she closes her eyes and wraps an arm beneath her belly.

Angela steps forward. "Alright honey. Let's get into your office okay? You can sit against the couch."

Brennan nods silently, still struggling through the pain.

* * *

Brennan grips the blanket she's sitting on and moans loudly, a contraction hardening her distended stomach. Angela sits in front of her, speaking softly.

"Just a little bit longer sweetie. You're doing great."

The scientist falls quiet as her breath runs out and she gasps for air. The contraction retains its grip and Brennan fights the urge to scream. She groans, hardly able to sit up. Finally, it starts to subside and she collapses back against the couch.

"You're doing great Brennan. Hang in there."

Only a few seconds pass before Brennan arches her back in a cat-like posture as another pain rips through her body. She squeezes her eyes shut and grunts, gripping the blanket for support. As lightning flashes across the sky, the scientist curls in on herself, riding through wave after wave of agony.

A huge clap of thunder startles everyone and Angela glances warily at Booth. The agent is pacing nervously, his face ashen gray. Angela purses her lips and looks back at her friend. Brennan's eyes are closed as she rests her head on the couch.

"Hey sweetie do you want to get off the floor?"

Angela reaches out to help her friend stand, but Brennan pushes her hands away. Another contraction begins to flare and the scientist exhales slowly, desperately trying to retain control.

Speaking through gritted teeth, she holds the blanket tight in her fists.

"I'm…not...going...anywhere."

The artist nods quietly and smooths a lock of hair from Brennan's face. At this gesture, Booth rushes over with a cool towel and wipes his girlfriend's forehead.

"Booth…" Temperance sighs as the cold water drips down her face.

"Hey Bones I'm right here. You're doing great."

Brennan moans, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. A contraction sets fire to her stomach and wraps around her back.

"Ange...I want...to push…" The scientist pants, grunting with the effort not to bear down. Booth offers her his hand and she grips it tightly. The agent winces but keeps his mouth shut and moves to sit next to her on the floor.

"Alright honey, if you want to push, go ahead. Listen to your body." Angela runs a comforting hand up her friend's leg as she dutifully watches for the baby's head.

The anthropologist throws her head back and grunts, pushing with all her strength. A burning sensation ignites between her legs and she tightens her grip on Booth's hand.

Only a small mewl escapes Temperance's mouth and Angela looks up, concerned. "Sweetie it's okay to scream. You're in a lot of pain, let it out."

But Brennan only shakes her head. "Screaming will do nothing to lessen the pain. I do not see the point..." Her statement fades away as she shoulders through another contraction.

"Shhh Bones. It's gonna be okay." Booth squeezes her hand and wipes the sweat from her brow.

The scientist whimpers and collapses back against the couch. "Is he crowning…?"

Angela places a hand against the baby's emerging skull. "Yes sweetie! I can see his head!"

Brennan grunts and squeezes Booth's hand with renewed vigor. "I can't. Booth I'm so tired."

The agent gulps, his nerves frayed and short circuiting. "Yes you can Bones. You're the strongest woman I know. You can do this."

Brennan doesn't respond as she bows her head and fights through the end of the contraction. It dissipates and the scientist sighs, leaning back against the couch.

"Okay honey, next push and you'll deliver his head. After that it's easy."

Brennan tries to nod but suddenly curls forward, grunting violently. Her face contorts with pain and exhaustion. She pushes with all her strength and screams. She's finally given up control of her vocal chords. What seemed like weakness earlier, is now just a response to the havoc inside her body. There's a moment of intense pain, and Brennan wails, a high pitched noise that bounces off the walls and echoes in her ears. Then, a temporary release, and the anthropologist falls back against the couch.

"His head is out Brennan! One more push!" Angela holds the baby's head carefully and supports his emerging body.

Brennan moans as the most violent pain she's ever felt tears across her body. Throwing her head back against the couch, she grips the blanket in her fists and pushes. The scream that rips from her throat is awful; it flashes around the lab and back to the trio, hurting their ears. But slowly her scream becomes one with that of her child's, and Brennan collapses back, exhausted.

Angela beams widely, wrapping the baby in a soft towel. "Here Booth. Meet your son."

The agent takes the baby and a smile nearly splits his face in two. "Bones look, it's our son!"

The anthropologist sighs deeply and reaches out to take the baby from Booth. He gladly passes him over, and mother and son stare at each other. Brennan grins down at the whimpering little boy.

"Hi there."

Booth presses a kiss to her temple as the baby grips Brennan's finger. Angela wraps up the afterbirth and motions for Booth to cut the cord. He does, and the artist sets it aside. She watches silently, grinning from ear to ear, as the couple is mesmerized by the little bundle.

Suddenly, the anthropologist's face contorts slightly and Angela takes a deep breath before kneeling back in front of her friend's legs. They're not done yet.

* * *

 **Like I said before, I'll post the second part of this chapter around 6pm tonight. If it's not up by 6:30, I have forgotten and you all have full permission to PM and harass me to post it;)**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, cause we're just about done. Review and let me know what you think!**

 **As a thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, the 100th person to review this story** **(If you've read any of my other stories and you're logged in so I know who you are)** **gets to pick which of my one-shot stories** **(How I See Things, Letter to Booth, or What Could Have Happened)I update next. I will respond to the 100th review and ask which story you'd like to be updated.  
**

 **Love always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**


	19. Birth Pt 2

**Ok readers this is it! I want to thank you all for sticking through this and for supporting this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **As a thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, the 100th person to review this story (If you've read any of my other stories and you're logged in so I know who you are) gets to pick which of my one-shot stories(How I See Things, Letter to Booth, or What Could Have Happened)I update next. I will respond to the 100th review and ask which story you'd like to be updated.  
**

 **Love always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**

* * *

 _The anthropologist sighs deeply and reaches out to take the baby from Booth. He gladly passes him over, and mother and son stare at each other. Brennan grins down at the whimpering little boy._

 _"Hi there."_

 _Booth presses a kiss to her temple as the baby grips Brennan's finger. Angela wraps up the afterbirth and motions for Booth to cut the cord. He does, and the artist sets it aside. She watches silently, grinning from ear to ear, as the couple is mesmerized by the little bundle._

 _Suddenly, the anthropologist's face contorts slightly and Angela takes a deep breath before kneeling back in front of her friend's legs. They're not done yet._

Brennan feels a contraction build, the pressure slowly escalating. The scientist moans and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Booth take the baby." She says quietly, trying to bear through the pain. But as it rips through her body, she can feel her concentration slipping. Her arm begins to drop, bringing her son to the floor.

"BOOTH TAKE THE BABY!" The agent grabs the bundle from her arm as Brennan drops her head back and groans.

She grasps the blanket in both fists, holding her breath desperately. The pain suddenly intensifies and Brennan arches her back, moaning loudly.

"This one will be harder Brennan. You're already tired. Push when you need to alright?" Angela folds up the blanket and repositions her friend's feet.

The scientist holds the blanket tightly and pushes with all her strength. But she quickly falls back, whimpering through the last of the contraction. "Booth I can't. I can't. I'm so tired…"

The agent reaches up with his free hand and cradles his girlfriend's face. "You can do this Bones. Bring our daughter into the world."

Brennan meets his gaze, eyes shining with tears. Then she scrunches up her face and grunts, pushing through another contraction. The burning sensation returns and the scientist utters a heart-shattering cry of defeat.

The agent tears up, wishing for maybe the thousandth time that he could take some of her burden, bear some of her pain. But this isn't something he can protect his beloved anthropologist from. This is something only she can do.

Brennan whimpers and bites her lip, bearing the beginning of another contraction. As it continues, she holds the blanket tightly and pushes, a wail escaping her falls back, exhausted, as the pain fades away.

"I can see her head Brennan." Angela breaths deeply, hating to see her friend in such pain and despair.

 _It'll be so worth it._ Angela thinks to herself. _She's going to love these two kids with all her heart._

The scientist curls forward and screams, pushing as hard as her exhausted body will allow. She feels a familiar moment of agony then a release.

"Her head is out…" Brennan murmurs quietly as her exhausted eyes close.

Angela's face goes slack and she pales. "Temperance, stop pushing."

Her voice is too calm, too steady. The scientist's eyes fly open and her heart races. "Don't push?! Angela what's wrong?! Ange!"

Angela's face contorts with panic but she stays silent. Her hands shake as she slides them into her friend.

"Angela! I need to push, WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"The cord is wrapped around her neck. Brennan...I'm trying to get it off." The artist looks up fearfully, terror shining in her eyes.

Brennan takes a deep breath, slowing her rampaging heart. Another contraction hits her, and she whimpers. "Ok ok Ange...you have...have to…" The normally cool scientist stutters and moans, struggling to talk through the pain.

"Temperance. Don't push. I need to get the cord off her neck."

Speaking through gritted teeth, Brennan holds her eyes shut and resists her every instinct. "Just take your finger...hook it under the cord...and slide it off…"

The anthropologist fights her body, allowing Angela the time to free the baby. But the pain is longer than the others and Brennan groans, her head falling against the couch. Her breath runs out and she whimpers, wanting desperately to push.

Finally, Angela unhooks the cord from the baby's neck and supports her head. "I got it off Brennan, push!"

Brennan curls forward and yells, the pain unbearable.

"Honey she's almost out!"

The final contraction is the worst, tearing through her body without mercy. Brennan arches her back and screams, a terrible, blood curdling sound. At the sudden release, she collapses back and gasps.

"Brennan she's here!"

The anthropologist closes her eyes tiredly and smiles at the sound of the baby's cries. "Let me hold her."

Angela passes over the little girl, cleans up her friend, and then leaves the room to give the couple some time alone.

Brennan tilts her head up to make eye contact with her boyfriend. A tired smile spreads across her face. "Look at us. We're a family!"

Booth smiles and smooths her sweaty hair out of her face. "Yeah. We are."

The new mother rubs a thumb along her daughter's face. The baby yawns and scrunches her eyes closed. Her brother begins to fuss, and Booth begins to rock him ever so slightly.

"You ready to call them back in?"

Brennan smiles down at the two squirming bundles. "Well. I'm sure they're anxious to hear the names." She looks up at Booth with a sparkle in her eye. "It would be cruel to make them wait wouldn't it?"

Booth laughs and takes the little girl from Brennan's arms as she lifts herself onto the couch and relaxes against the cushions. He then carefully lays a baby in each arm, and walks to the door of the office. Angela and Hodgins, waiting restlessly on the platform, startle at the sound of his voice, but they quickly barrel into the room.

"Oh sweetie they're beautiful!"

Brennan smiles. "I know."

There's a quiet pause before Brennan shifts the little girl slightly. "Angela. Hodgins. Meet Christine Angela Brennan-Booth."

The artist blushes. "Oh sweetie. I'm honored."

Brennan smiles at her. "And Hank Alexander Brennan-Booth."

Hodgins smooths a finger over the baby's face. "Alexander?"

Booth reaches out and hands the little boy to Hodgins, while Brennan nestles Christine in Angela's arms. "Alexander. After Hannah's little boy."

As Hodgins and Angela coo over the babies, Booth tucks a lock of Brennan's hair behind her ear and kisses her sweetly. When he pulls away, Brennan gestures to the babies.

"What I was saying before...about work?"

She pauses, staring at her two children. Their large eyes blink up at the strange adults holding them, and every now and then Christine sticks her tongue out, sending Angela into another fit of cooing and fussing over the little girl. Brennan wraps Booth's hand in her own.

"Of everything I've done, they're the best."

* * *

 **That's it guys! Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I've appreciated and enjoyed every single comment. We're at 99 reviews, so as a special thank you to all my faithful readers, the 100th person to review this story (If you've read any of my other stories and you're logged in so I know who you are) gets to pick which of my one-shot stories(How I See Things, Letter to Booth, or What Could Have Happened)I update next. I will respond to the 100th review and ask which story you'd like to be updated.  
**

 **I will see you all in my next story.**

 **Love always,**

 **AlphaGirl447**


End file.
